Help me breathe again
by RookieBlue007
Summary: This story is my version of what could happen in the last few episodes of the season. Andy finally gives in to her feelings for Sam but the results are deadly...
1. Nightmares

So I've been reading all the amazing fanfics and I was inspired to give it a shot. I haven't written for a few years now so I hope you like it!

Premise: This story is my version of what could happen in the last few episodes of the season. Andy finally gives in to her feelings for Sam but the results are deadly...

Disclamer: I don't own Rookie Blue but I sure wish I did!

_Andy jumped out of the cruiser as soon as it stopped. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she could feel her pulse radiating through her veins. She took off running towards the sea of blue uniforms. Her eyes zoomed into the center of the commotion: There was Boyd standing in front of two body bags his hands and clothes all covered in crimson red. All it took was one look at the officers around her and she knew. _

_She stood there for a moment unable to to move, unable to breath. She tried to run forward but her feet wouldn't listen to her. It took all the strength she had to keep breathing. Finally she mustered up enough strength to make her way towards Boyd. _

_"Sam!" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She kneeled down to see for herself but Boyd quickly jerked her back up. _

_"McNally, please don't. He's really messed up", he said as he held her steady by her shoulders, "Sam wouldn't want you to remember him like this". _

_"This is all your fault!", She snapped at him as she collapsed into his arms. "You told him you had his back! You are the one who convinced him to go under. Sam is dead because of you" she sobbed. _

_Boyd knew this wasn't entirely true. Yes, he should have made it here faster but he wasn't the one who blew Sam's cover and put his life in danger. Now wasn't the time to point this out though because today Andy McNally lost the most important person in her life._

Andy woke up with a sudden jerk and gasped to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she propped up her sweat laden pillow. She sat up slowly and fumbled for the water bottle on her night stand. This wasn't the first time she'd had this nightmare and it probably wouldn't be the last. Infact, Andy couldn't remember the last time she slept through the night.

She slowly took a sip of water. The memories of that night were as crisp in her mind now as they were three years ago. _She could still see the look of guilt in Boyd's eyes. The sadness and despair that engulfed officer Shaw. The pitiful looks that the other rookies gave her as the held her close and tried to console her. _

_But you know what was the worst? The smell. When she closed her eyes she could still smell that night. A mixture of blood, sweat, and gunshot residue as she held onto Boyd. She felt like beating him into the ground but in that moment he was the only one one who knew what she was feeling. The only one whose sadness was met with an equal amount of guilt. _

_It wasn't until after the funeral that Andy was finally able to forgive him enough to sit down and listen to what happened. Boyd told her that Brennan had followed Sam when he left to meet her the night before. He grew suspicious and eventually put the pieces together. Around 4pm that afternoon he got a text from Sam's emergency burner. He knew there was no time to put together a team so he hurried to Sam's location only to find Brennan pointing a gun to his face. Boyd fatally shot Brennan but it was too late, Brennan had already fired off the shot._

Andy sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She looked up at bright red numbers on her clock: 6:15am, still too early to get up. She rested her head in her hands and let a few stray tears trail down her cheeks.

"Oh Sam, I miss you" she whispered to herself.

Deep down Andy knew it wasn't her fault and it wasn't Boyd's fault but she couldn't help but blame them both. She never could forgive herself for asking Sam to meet her that night. She had spent the best night of her life with him before he went under but she just had to see him one last time. She had to tell him that she would wait for him. She had left too much unsaid and needed him to know. At the end, expressing her love lead to the end of his life. There were only 2 things that gave her comfort, 1) The memory of the night the had together. 2) Knowing that Sam didn't die without knowing how she felt.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from the hallway and a small smile crossed her face...


	2. Sammy

So here is chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. This chapter is still mostly back story but I promise the next few will include more action and there is actually a good case involved as well!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rookie Blue but sadly I dont!

Suddenly she heard footsteps from the hallway and a small smile crossed her face...

Andy looked up to see her bedroom door slowly creak open. Standing in the doorway was a handsome little man, about 2 feet tall. His hair was dark and short. His eyes were deep and full of emotion. And his smile? He could light up a room with it, especially when he flashed those dimples.

"Hey, Sammy. Want to come lay down with me?" She asked.

Sammy just nodded his head and ran into his mothers arms.

Andy held him close and laid down again, hoping to get a bit more sleep before her alarm went off. But as she laid there with her little man in her arms thoughts kept racing through her mind.

"Sam used to always say over-thinking things was one of my flaws" she thought with a faint smile. If only he knew how many hours of the day she now spent thinking of him!

Sammy shifted around and placed his arms around his mother's neck. The feeling of his small hands on her brought warmth to her and a sense of comfort.

-  
><em>Samuel McNally Swarek Jr. One of the ways that Andy had managed to keep Sam's memory alive. He was the greatest gift she'd ever gotten. Probably the only reason she was able to pull herself back together after that night.<em>

_She was such a wreck after Sam died that it had taken her three months to realize that the nausea, vomiting, and mood swings might actually be something other than a reaction to her heart being shattered. It never crossed her mind that she could be carrying his child. I mean, after all it had just been one night._

_Oh, but that night had held more meaning for her than all her past relationships put together. It was a night that awakened her soul and allowed her to feel like she had never felt before. Every kiss, every caress, every touch of the hand filled her heart with passion. Opening herself up to this new level of feeling and emotion had ultimately led to a greater heartache but she didn't regret it one bit. What she did regret was not acting on her feelings sooner._

_She regretted that it took Sam accepting an undercover operation for her to finally let her guard down._

_"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow" he had said as he rested on the cruiser_

_"Is it going to be dangerous?" she had asked, already knowing the answer_

_"They don't usually do deep cover on people with parking tickets, McNally" he retorted with a smirk.  
><em>_  
>Andy pushed off of the cruiser and stood in front of him trying her hardest to control her emotions.<br>"Where does that leave us?"_

_"Well, you'll be assigned a new partner and I guess when I come ba-"_

_"No, Sam. Where does that leave US" she cut him off and moved in a little closer._

_"I didn't know there was an 'us', McNally"_

_"There's always been an 'us', Sam. I've just kept pushing it away" she said softly as she inched closer._

_"Andy..." her escaped his lips as he tried his best to not give in to what his whole being wanted. He knew it wasn't the right time. He knew that it would distract him during his operation. He knew he shouldn't. But then her lips met his and he knew he couldn't control himself._

_-  
><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!

Andy looked up and quickly turned off the alarm. She slid out of bed gently as not to wake up Sammy. Quietly she tiptoed to the bathroom. She needed to shower and get ready if she was going to make it in time for parade.  
>"Well, at least now I actually have a reason to be late!" she thought with as smile as she looked back at her little angel.<p> 


	3. Family

**So I mapped out the rest of the story as I was laying in bed last night and there should be another 10 chapters. I like having a clear plot before I write and I think this one is solid. I love the reviews so keep them coming!**

Since tonight is all about watching RB I thought I'd give a quick update during the day :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rookie Blue but sadly I don't.

"Well, at least now I actually have a reason to be late!" she thought with as smile as she looked back at her little angel...

"Hey, Andy" Tracy intersepted her as she raced to the locker rooms, "Late for parade again?"

"What can I say, _detective, _old habits die hard"

"Watch it Andy! If you keep that up you might jinx me!".

Andy couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend. She had been gearing up for the detectives exam for months now and she had her own personal tutor so she knew she would be fine. Andy was happy for Traci. This is what she had wanted for a while now. Being a detective would mean more stability for Leo, not to mention it was safer and she'd get to work more closely with Jerry. But patrolling the streets is where Andy's heart was at. It's what Sam always loved and it was one of the small ways she made sure to remember him

"I'll see you at parade?" Tracy's words jolted her from her thoughts.

"Uhh, ya. I'll be there in a minute". She blushed realizing that she had spaced out yet again.

Andy snuck into parade just as Best was starting. She took her seat next to her friends. She bit her bottom lip noticing that no one had noticed her lateness or if they had they didn't acknowledge it. She looked at her fellow officers and a sense of happiness filled her. She was beyond fortunate to have these people in her life.

The past three years hadn't changed much at the precinct. Luke had attempted to win her back for a while but eventually moved on and they were now amicable, perhaps even friends? Traci and Jerry were still going strong and she couldn't be more happy for her friend. Gail had really stepped up for Andy and continued to be a pillar of brutal honesty and support. Dov and her had an on again off again affair that provided jussstt enough gossip for everyone. And Chris, well lets just say his altercation with Dov and the IA investigation into his coverup for Sean at the academy was enough to make him realize he needed to be with someone who kept him grounded and reminded him of his small town roots. He managed to convince Denise to move out to Toronto with him and give it another shot. They're engaged now and on their way to being the perfect police family. Andy truly felt blessed to have all of these people in her life...they were in essence her family.

"McNally!" Best announcing her name brought her back to reality, "Peck, you'll be running a speed trap today.

Andy and Gail groaned in unison. Speed traps were one of those dreaded assignments, kind of like desk duty, but you had to do it outside in the cold. This was usually a rookie's job—too bad the new recruits wouldn't be arriving for a few more months.

-  
>"Meet you at car in 5?" Gail asked<p>

"Sure, see you there", she flashed him a smile as she headed to the coffee machine.

"Woaaah there, McNally! Watch where you're going!"

She looked up to see Det. Boyd holding his coffee cup at arms length. He had reacted in just enough time to save himself from a nasty burn but the ground was now full of brown splatters.

"I'm so sorry Boyd, let me just grab some napkins. I'll clean it up"

"Don't worry about it McNally, you grab your cup and meet your partner. I got this".

"Thank you." She was grateful for his kindness. She really didn't want to make Gail wait longer than needed.

Boyd grabbed her arm as she turned to leave  
>"Andy, how are you?" he said with concern, "How is Sammy?"<p>

"Good..he's good...we're good."

"That's good" he gave her a faint smile.

"Wait, what are you doing here anyways?" she asked him with her brows furrowed

"Uhh, I just came to brief Best on a situation and was hoping to bump it to you" he said with a wink as he made his way towards Best's office.

Boyd had made it a point to check in on her every now and then since that night. She wasn't sure what motivated him to do that. But right now wasn't the time to figure it out. She quickly made her way to cruiser looking forward to a day with Gail.

-  
>An. Next chapter is where the action begins :)


	4. Ruiz

Last night's episode was amazing! I watched it twice and feel like I could watch it again. I was slightly bummed by the ending but I understand that it is setting up for the finally. Aahhh, can't wait till Thursday! What were your thoughts on the episode?  
>-<p>

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Rookie Blue but I dont!

"So what's going on with you and Boyd?" Gail shot her an inquisitive look as she clocked the car heading towards them.

Andy chuckled slightly to herself. There goes Gail and her brutal honesty!

"Nothing? What do you mean?"

"Well, he sure didn't come down to the station to see me"

"He didn't come for me either! He came to brief Best"

"Whatever you say Andy. I've seen the way he looks a-"

The crackle of the radio cut Gail off mid sentence

"All available units please report back to the barn for re briefing"

"I guess we're off rookie duty!"  
>-<p>

The briefing room was slowly starting to fill up as the teams returned wondering what big case had them called back. Boyd and Best were off to one corner in what seemed like a heated discussion. Boyd kept looking back at Andy and she could swear she heard him mention her name. He better not be trying to get me off of this case because it is too "risky"!, she thought.

Sometimes the attention Boyd gave her was sweet but other times it just got on her nerves. Everyone knew Andy was one of the best coppers in the division and could hold her own in tough situations but Boyd was determined not to have the blood of both of Sammy's parents on his hands.

"Ok settle down everyone!" Best cleared his throat trying to get everyones attention. "Detective Boyd is going to need our help with a situation today", he continued.

"How many of you are aware of who Anthony Ruiz is?" Boyd asked.

A handful of cops raised there hands.

"Good good", continued Boyd as he pointed to a picture of a dark haired man. He looked like he was in his mid forties. A bit heavy set. What really hit Andy was the look in his black eyes-it sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, he's been on our radar as a big supplier of drugs from South America for a few years now. Since he is a successful businessman with legit businesses that he uses as fronts for his illegal dealings he has been nearly impossible to catch. We currently have a deep cover operation targeting him. During the course of this investigation we have come to know that not only is he a major player in the drug and money laundering operations but he is also using his legit businesses as a front for a human trafficking ring. He sponsors families to come over disguised as "workers" for his companies only to have them disappear once they arrive and are sold".

This last bit of information caused everyone in the room to shudder. The idea that anyone could buy or sell a humanbeing was beyond their comprehension.

"Anyways," Boyd continued, " We're about a month away from a bust. The problem is one of our CI's has gone missing"

Boyd pointed to another picture. This one was of a man, or maybe a boy? He didn't look older than 20. He also had dark hair and features but the look in his face was one of innocence.

"This is Joseph Santiago. He's the son of Ruiz's partner. The kid is smart, got a full scholarship to UT and has a conscious. The problem is he's not as street smart as the rest of his family and he hasn't made contact in the past 24 hours. We need to find him before our case is toast!"

Sergeant Best interjected, "Our job is to comb the streets looking for him. We'll be contacting his friends and roommate at UT and following on any tips we receive. If anyone asks why we are looking for him you are to say that he was a witness to a fight on campus and is needed for a statement. Nash you will be staying here and running point with Jerry. Epstein/Diaz Williams/Peck Shaw/McNally, you will be patrolling the streets. Serve, protect, and let's find this guy!"

-  
>AN: So I didn't get to cover as much as I wanted to in this chapter. I might update again tonight.


	5. Alley

**A/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really do make my day!  
>Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Rookie Blue<br>**

* * *

><p>"Have you noticed anything strange about Joseph lately? Has he been on edge?", Andy asked his roommate.<p>

"No, ma'am. Jo's been the same as usually. He's not a social guy and keeps to himself but he's been acting normal"

"Ok, thank you Dan. If you hear from him you'll give me a call?" she handed him her business card and started to look around the room.

"Sure thing"

The room was bigger than she remembered dorms were. It was clear which side belonged to who. On Jo's side all the books were neatly placed in a shelf with nothing but a white macbook on the desk. Dan's side had artwork, possibly his own, plastered over the walls. Just by looking at his belongings it was clear to her why Boyd was so worried. Jo looked like the kind of person who is dependable and precise.

Andy put on her purple latex gloves and began to ruffle through some paperwork in a folder. Her eye drifted to a small sticky note "3:30. 5783 Howard". She quickly pocketed and made way back to the cruiser to meet Oliver.

* * *

><p>"Find out anything interesting?" She asked him when she got to the car.<p>

"Not really, no. Just that the food carts on campus are amazing" He took a bit of a falafel.

"Well, the roommate said it wasn't normal for him to be gone for so long and I found this sticky note with an address and time on it" She took the note out of her pocket and showed it to Oliver.

"We'll head over there and check it out...see if he shows. I know an awesome Chinese place on Bloor about a block away we can go there for lunch".

Andy couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Only Oliver would plan out his next meal before finishing the one in his hand! But she was glad she was riding with him. She really enjoyed his company and appreciated how both him and Zoe and been there for her the past few years.

"Isn't that out of our division Sir?"

"Yes yes, but since it's our case we should still go check it out"

The 20 minutes drive to the location passed by fairly quick with Andy talking none-stop about Sammy. Oliver didn't mind so much. He enjoyed spending time with the both of them. Living in a house full of girls it was nice to have a little nephew to horse-around with sometimes. It made him feel happy and accomplished that he could be there for Andy. As a cop he was used to having friends injured or even killed in the line of duty but somehow Sam's death had affected him the hardest. Sam had been a risk taker and had put himself in danger countless times but always managed to wiggle his way out until his luck ran out...

* * *

><p>5783 Howard east, was a small corner store flanked on either side by small alleyways that lead to the main road. Across from it were a row of townhouses. The area itself was slightly run down but it had a homey feel to it. It reminded Andy of those neighborhoods in the movies where the children play in the fire hydrants during the summer and the owner of the corner store knows you by name.<p>

"See anything, McNally?"

"Nope! What about you?"

Oliver looked at his watch, "well, we still have 10 minutes till 3:30 let's just wait it out".

They waited in silence for a few minutes when suddenly Andy saw someone in a grey hoody walk towards the alley on the far side of the store.

"Look over there sir. The man standing with his back to us. It looks like he's talking to someone but I can't see their face. He's about the right build as our guy though, right?"

"Get out slowly and let's head towards them. Follow my lead and whatever you do do not call out his name."

"Dispatch this is 1505 we have possible eyes on our CI send backup with no lights or sirens", Oliver radioed in before jumping out of the car.

* * *

><p>They approached slowly, guns drawn with Oliver in the lead.<p>

"Police! Put your hands up where I can see them" Oliver shouted once they got closer "It looks like we got ourselves a drug deal, McNally!"

The man in the grey hoody froze instantly but his partner took off running the moment he heard Oliver shout.

"You collar this one sir, I got the runner" Andy yelled back at him as she took off sprinting down the alley...


	6. Tackle

**A/N: Thank you all once again for the reviews! Keep them coming! I'm really excited to see how this chapter shapes up. I've been looking forward to it since I started the story. So here goes! **

**Disclaimer: Wish I do but I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p>As she sprinted down the alley a sense of familiarity engulfed her. She couldn't help but smile and remember her first day on the job. The suspect was athletic and fast. Remembering Sam gave her the adrenalin rush she needed to slowly gain on him. Without thinking she jumped and grabbed at his legs. They both tumbled down at once.<p>

"Stay down!" she demanded as she attempted to pin him down with her body. He was fighting his hardest to get free of her embrace. There was something about his touch that was so familiar but she couldn't place it. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way but every time his skin brushed against hers she felt a jolt of electricity throughout her body.

Suddenly he turned his face around over his shoulder and her whole being froze. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move, she wasn't even sure if she could see. His hair was longer and shaggy, his face was dishevelled and rough, he had bags under his eyes, and he had lost at least 20 pounds but Andy could recognize those eyes anywhere. There were only one set of eyes that looked into her soul and lit it on fire.

He took advantage of her shock and turned the tables pinning her down between his legs. He lifted his arm up and took a swing at her. She closed her eyes anticipating the searing pain that was coming. Instead she felt a gentle brush of his fist against her face.

As he took off running again he let out a whisper that was barely audible. Andy opened her eyes to see that he was already at the corner. She sat up slowly and gently touched her cheek, where his hand had grazed. She tried to focus. She tried to remember what he had said. Was it, "I'm sorry"? or "I love you"? Or maybe he hadn't said anything at all.

"McNally, whats your 20?" Olivers voice brought her back to reality. Maybe it was all in her head afterall.

"Suspect got away sir. I'm in the alleyway behind the store. Making my way to you now".

She summoned what strength she had left and slowly made her way to the cruiser. The ride back was quiet. Oliver could see something was wrong but knew better than to press her for answers. Andy wanted to tell him. She wanted to scream. But she knew she couldn't say anything with the suspect in the car.

Her mind was racing with thoughts. How could this be. I was there when he died. I went to the funeral. We lowered the flags out front in honor of him. The whole precinct mourned him for months. There is a picture of him up on the wall of martyrs for Gods sake! She had to be mistaken, there is no way he could be alive.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head-to push the thoughts out of her mind. But all she could see were his smouldering eyes looking up at her as he lay on the gravel. That one look had said so much and she knew, she just knew, it was him.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the barn she headed straight for the locker room without a word. She changed out of her uniform and sat there on the bench with her head in her hands. She sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. She tried with all her might to keep it together but every now and then a stray tear made its way down her cheek. All she could think was "what do I do now".<p>

Oliver had been standing in the doorway watching her for a few minutes. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't imagine what could have happened in that alleyway to cause her such despair.

"Andy?"

She looked up at him and tried to pull herself together. She managed to squeak out a soft "Ya?"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded at him and he came and sat next to her.

"Are you ok Andy?"

She shook her head and with that the flood gates opened

"What's wrong? What happened back there?"

"Sam...it's Sam..." was all she was able to say

"Sammy?" the level of concern in his voice was evident "What happened to him?"

"No Oliver, the man in the alley was Sam."


	7. Dominic

**A/N: Wow! Really loving all the amazing reviews. Can't thank you enough! Keep them coming.**

**A/N2: I'm raising the rating to T. There might be a few curse words. Nothing too dirty but just to be safe :)**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Sam Swarek and Rookie blue but I dont **

* * *

><p>Dominic Terrato laid on his double bed staring up at the ceiling. He kept replaying what had happened earlier hat day. He knew he should be furious but instead he felt alive again.<p>

His eyes shifted around the dimly lit room. It was a simple space. To one side there was a kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was the door leading to the bathroom. A small couch and TV separated his "living" space from his bed and dresser. it wasn't much but it had been his home for the past 3 years. Actually, scratch that, it was the place he slept at night. He couldn't have a true home without her.

Seeing her today was the last thing he had ever expected to happen. This wasn't the way he had wanted her to find out. He wanted to be there when she found out to explain everything to her himself. He wanted to be able to hold her close and reassure her that he wasn't going to go away again, ever. He wanted the opportunity to make up for the heartache he inevitably caused her. Instead she had to find out by tackling him in an alley.

"Oh, Andy...you really do have a way of crashing into my life when I least expect it!" the thought brought a short lived smile to his face. "You couldn't of waited another month. I would have been home in a month!"

The smile was soon replaced with sadness as he remembered their encounter today. He had hoped to God that she wouldn't see his face and if she did get a glimpse of it she wouldn't recognize him. But the moment he'd seen that shell shocked look plastered over her face he knew she had made him. It took all the strength he had not to hold her close and kiss her, tell her it was all worth it and that they'd find a way to be ok again. Instead he had to put up the illusion of a fight and get out of there as fast as he could. After all, Ruiz's men were watching.

He inhaled what was left of her scent on his shirt and wondered out loud "What did I get myself into..." before closing his eyes once again and attempting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"You're a snitch!" Brennan was waving a gun at Sam, fury all over his face.<em>

_"I don't know what you're talking about buddy"_

_"Admit it you son of bitch" the anger was evident in his voice "you've been made"_

_Sam wasn't sure if he should admit it and beg for mercy or keep playing it cool and hope that Brennan would calm down. So he decided not to say anything at all. _

_"I checked up on that little honey of yours. She's a cop which means either you're a cop or a snitch" he continued. _

_"If you're so sure why haven't you pulled the trigger yet"_

_"Because I saw the way your girl looked at you and I know what pulling this trigger will do to her" there was almost a sense of kindness in his voice. Sam couldn't understand what had gotten into him. _

_"I would of never pegged you for the romantic type", he flashed him a full dimple smile. _

_"Don't play dumb with me. I know you heard what happened to my wife and daughter. That's why they sent you in isn't it? To work me when I'm vulnerable?" he questioned him. _

_"If you gave up the life for them then why go back now? How is this honoring their memory"_

_"I came back to this life to get revenge for them"_

_"Revenge?"_

_"Anthony Ruiz murdered my family and it is my life's mission now to bring him down"_

_Anthony Ruiz...now this could get interesting! Sam sat quietly for a moment. Anthony Ruiz had been untouchable until now. This could be the takedown of a career. _

_"Then let me help you take him down. In honor of your girls, and mine." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it answered a few questions. More answers to come in the next chapter. **


	8. Confronted

**A/N: We weren't directly hit by Irene but we are getting after affects of it here. It's super dark, windy, and stormy. The weather has a way of affecting my moods so I hope this chapter turns out good! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own RB or SS**

* * *

><p>"No, Oliver.", a tear escaped her eye before she continued, "The man in the alley was Sam".<p>

It took Oliver Shaw a good minute to understand what she was saying. He knew Andy truly believed what she was saying but he couldn't wrap his mind around how this could be. He was there decked out in his dress blues when they lowered his body into the grave. He looked his sister in her eyes and apologized for not being there and saving him. He had vowed to be a father figure to his son. And now, Andy is telling him none of it was real. Well it sure as hell felt real!

They continued to sit there in silence. Neither one really knowing what to say or do. Finally, Oliver broke the silence.

"Wash your face Andy. We have to go see Best".

* * *

><p>As they made their way into the center of the division towards Best's office it was clear something was up. All eyes were on the office. Standing in there they could see Boyd yelling, clearly upset about something. Standing in front of him was Sgt. Best and sitting behind the desk was Boyko!<p>

"Andy!" Tracy called out to her, "what's going on?"

Andy gave her a shrug-not trusting herself to speak.

"Come on Andy, you look like hell and Boyko is here. Boyko only comes down when it's something major."

"I can't talk about it Trace. Not yet. I'll catch you later ok" And with that she followed Oliver through the glass door. 

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked through those doors everyone got silent and all eyes were on her.<p>

"You just can't help yourself can you!" Boyd snapped at her.

"Excuse me?" Andy almost couldn't believe the anger in his tone.

"You have to find a way to screw up every undercover op I set up!"

At this Oliver had heard enough

"Shut up Boyd. If you didn't run your ops in complete darkness maybe this wouldn't happen. Need I remind you this all happened because YOU couldn't keep tabs on your CI? You should be thanking Andy for getting him back for you!" For a guy who was usually mellow his voice was full of emotion.

"How could I forget, thank you for finding my CI and in the process almost blowing 3 years worth of hard work!" He snapped back.

"That's enough!" Best commanded. "Obviously there are a lot of emotions involved. Let's sit down and discuss how we will go from here"

Once everyone was seated and tempers had calmed a bit Best continued,

"Alright, everyone will get a chance to ask their questions and the other party will respond honestly. Whatever is discussed in here does not leave this room. Got it?" Best felt like a ref in a boxing match. How did he manage to get himself in the middle of such a mess.

They responded with grunts and head shakes. No one was particularly happy with this solution but it was the best they had.

"Alright, McNally and Shaw, let's start by going over what happened today"

"Well," Shaw began, "When we checked Joseph's dorm McNally found a post it with a meeting place and time so we staked it out. We saw him approach the alley and made our moving. We made it seem like we were busting him for selling drugs. I cuffed him and Andy took off after the person he was meeting. At this point we hadn't gotten a good look at him."

"What the hell were you doing in that area anyways! It's out of your district" Boyd interrupted.

"We were checking out a tip on OUR informant not breaking down doors!" Oliver glared back

"Ok, McNally, what happened next?" Boyko asked as he continued to make notes.

"I chased the suspect and eventually gained on him. We struggled on the ground for a bit and that's when I recognized him. I kept up the illusion of a struggle and eventually he over powered me and got away thats when I came back to cruiser"

"Have you mentioned this to anyone else?"

"No, sir. Just officer Shaw".

"Ok. It seems like officer McNally did not overstep any boundaries Det. Boyd. Not only that I commend her for keeping her composer in an extremely emotional situation".

"She still shouldn't of been there! There's a reason I wanted her off this assignment" Boyd just couldn't quit while he was ahead. He had to keep running his mouth. At this Andy had had enough of him

"Really, Boyd! That's all you have to say? You looked me in the eyes and apologized for not getting there in time. You apologized for getting Sam killed. You stood next to me at his funeral. You watched me bury the man I love and breakdown. You watched me give birth to his son and raise him alone for over 2 years. And this whole time..." her voice trailed off as she bit her lip trying her hardest to keep the tears from rolling down her face. "Does he even know about Sammy?"

For the first time since they walked into the room Boyd's face began to soften, "No, he doesn't. I'm sorry Andy. I had no choice"

"You had a choice! You could have trusted me!"

"It wasn't that simple"

"Then enlighten me! Because right now I just can't wrap my head around it"

"You and Sam really did blow his cover with Brennan. He really did hold a gun to his head. But Sam being Sam managed to weasel his way out of it. Not only that he managed to get Brennan to help us bring down Anthony Ruiz. It turns out that Ruiz wasn't too happy when Brennan left his crew so he had his wife and kid killed in the car crash. Brennan only joined up again to find a way to bring him down. He promised to get Sam in as long as we placed him in protective custody. "

"So what really happened in the basement that day?"

"I met with Sam and Brennan to work out the details. Ruiz is very suspicious and he would have made Sam once Brennan bolted so we knew we had to stage Brennans death. In order to do that Sam's cover was that he was a dirty cop that Brennan used to work with. He felt like IA was starting to catch up to him so he asked Ruiz to help him fake his death and in return he would spill all the cop knowledge he had to keep Ruiz's operations ahead of the game. Once Sam's "body" was ready it would be placed in Brennans basement and before Brennan gets the chance to make a run for it I would show up and "kill" Brennan in retaliation . In affecting giving Sam a foolproof cover and giving Brennan the life away from crime that he desired"

"So why didn't you tell me. Why did you let me go on for this long thinking he was gone"

"No one knew. The only people that had knowledge of this were the ones in this room. And the operation wasn't supposed to last this long. The deeper he got the more things he found out about and the more evidence we needed" Boyd defended himself.

Andy and Oliver shot Sgt. Best a look full of hurt and betrayal.

"I'm sorry guys. It wasn't my place to say anything"

They sat in silence trying to digest everything that had been said. Finally Andy looked up

"I want in"

"What?" Boyd raised his eyebrows in confusion

"I want in on the task force" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Criticism? **


	9. Wait

**A/N: So first off I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I usually like to respond to each one personally but due to my 2nd AN I can't tonight. That doesn't mean they weren't appreciated. Actually, they are the only reason I'm writing right now!**

**A/N: After updating my last chapter the weather took a turn for the worse. We ended up losing power at our place and had to retreat to the inlaws! I'm not using my normal computer so forgive me if there are a few more grammatical errors in this chapter. They keyboard is layed out slightly different to what I'm used to!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sam Swarek :**(

* * *

><p>Undercover operations never go the way you plan. This was something that Dominic knew far too well. And this operation was no different. Over the course of the past few years it had gone through so many twists and turns that he no longer kept track. However, now that it was coming to an end he was growing impatient.<p>

Gaining Ruiz's trust hadn't been an easy job. Ruiz had made sure to test him time and time again. Even with an airtight backstory his loyalty kept coming into question. He shuddered to think of all the things he had to do in order to stay under. It's hard not to lose yourself when you're playing the part of a hardcore criminal. The one thing that had kept him grounded was the memory of her.

Every time he wondered if it was worth it he would remember how selfless she was and how she would do anything to help out those in trouble. "If only she knew what he did to those poor families...then she would understand that the sacrifices were worth it" he thought to himself.

He shuddered as he remembered the day Joseph had confided in him about his families darkest business. Dominic had noticed something special about the boy. He was more human than the rest of the crew. The quickly struck up a friendship-the only two men with a concious. So he wasn't surprised when Joey turned to him for help one night

- - - -  
><em>"Dom, I need some money" the sense of urgency in his voice was clear.<em>

_"Are you in trouble Joey?"_

_"I need you to not ask questions this time"_

_"How much?"_

_"Enough to get someone out of town and keep them safe for a while"_

_"No ones safe from us, you know that Joey"_

_The look in the boys eyes was one of desperation. He knew what Dominic was saying was true but there had to be a way to fix this problem. He trusted Dominic but if his instincts were wrong about him this could mean not only the end of the woman he loved but the end of his life as well. He finally caved in knowing there was no other option._

_"I have to show you something"._

What he had showed him that night was something he wished he never had to see. Cramped up in a small trailer on the edge of town were half a dozen families. Each family was going to be ripped apart. The girls would be forced into prostitution, the fathers would be Ruiz's new muscle, the women would be sold as housemaids, and the little children would be auctioned off for the highest adoption fee. Josephs job was to bring them food each day. He would linger around afterward and mingle with them-trying to bring them some sort of comfort. In the process he'd fallen hard for Clarissa. When he told Dominic what Clarissa's fate would be if he didn't get her out of there it repulsed every being in his body. But he knew he couldn't help Clarissa or Joey. Instead he promised to help every single one of the families in there if Joey would just be patient and not do anything heroic for a while.

That was the day Dominic knew there was no turning back. He had to stay under no matter how much he wanted to go back to his old life. He owed it to Joey to make good on his promise. And he knew McNally would understand...at least he hoped she would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts, criticism, ideas, always welcome :)**


	10. And Wait

**A/N: So first of all I want to apologize for the lack of updating. I had originally planned on having the story finished by this weeks episode but power outages and a nasty flu had other plans for me :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own RB **

* * *

><p>"<em>I want in" She said defiantly <em>

_"In on what?" Boyd asked with his eyebrows raised_

_"I want in on the task force" _

_"No way! That is not happening" his tone of voice beginning to rise_

_"I want to be in the know about every detail concerning the operation. I want to have a say in the tactical side of things. And I want to be there when the takedown happens" Her voice was calm and unwavering. _

_"I can not agree to this! It's too dangerou-_

_"I have to agree McNally, Boyd has a point" Sgt Best interrupted. _

_She shot them both a look that sent shivers down their spine._

_"With all due respect, Sir, you owe me this much"_

* * *

><p>Andy thought that being on the task force and knowing every single detail would make things better. She wasn't so sure about that anymore. Seeing the whole story did help her understand why Sam couldn't just quiet-hell, she wouldn't if she was in his place. But it made the wait for the end so much harder. In the 5 weeks since she had been briefed the take down had been postponed twice! She could only imagine how many delays had happened before.<p>

"Alright folks next Friday looks like the day we've all been waiting for" Boyd's voice snapped her back to the present. She looked up at him standing at the front of the room going over the details yet again. The look in his eyes told her that he even doubted if this Friday was going to be the day. She smiled seeing that Boyd was human after-all!

"The work visas for the Ruiz's next batch of families has finally come through. Barring any holdups at customs and immigrations they should be flying in this Wednesday." He continued, "Now, we can't bust them as soon as they arrive so we'll have to wait until they are settled in their quarters and Ruiz begins making the necessary arraignments for their long term accommodations. Our intel says that because of the visa delays he's already had time to arrange the sale of most of them. That's why we are giving ourselves a 3 day window instead of the normal 2 weeks that they usually spend under his care. At the end of the day we will have to wait for the signal from our guy" He finished and turned to take his seat with the rest to discuss strategy.

Everyone in the room nodded. They were all seasoned undercover cops and were familiar with the uncertainty that was involved. Essentially, you ate, slept, and used the bathroom with your phone by your side ready to jump as soon as the time was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is a short chapter but tomorrows will be juicy :)**


	11. Call

**A/N: Super excited for next weeks finally but oh so sad that it'll be another 9 months till new episodes :( I've be racking my brain trying to figure out how they will break them up after last night, any ideas?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own RB but really wish I do!**

* * *

><p>"Stop it Trace!" she pushed her friend playfully as she tried to control her laughter<p>

"Hey, watch it! You're going to spill my wine!"

It was Saturday and they were having their weekly sleepover. It was a tradition they had started when Andy was on maternity leave but now it was the day they both looked forward to all week. Tracy and Leo would spend the night at Andy's. The boys got to eat pizza and watch a movie then it was off to bed and girl time.

"I'm serious Andy...if the world was going to end and you could save everyone by sleeping with Dov or Chris who would it be?"

Andy rolled her eyes, her friend was definitely getting too drunk. But this is what she loved about her relationship with Tracy; They were there for each other throughout the hard times but they could also get wasted and think up ridiculous scenarios together.

"Looks like you're saved by the bell!" Tracy pointed to Andy's phone that was buzzing off the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"But don't think this is overrrrr" Tracy yelled out from behind her before doubling over in a fit of laughter.

"McNally?" Oh, shit it was Boyd. She tried to signal to Tracy to pipe down but it only made her laugh harder

"Yes, _Detective Boyd._ How can I help you?" She tried to emphasis his name hoping Tracy would get the hint but instead it only fueled her further "oooh, we should add Boyd's name to the mix!" she could hear her mumble behind her.

"Are you drunk McNally" his voice was even more agitated than usual.

"No, sir. Well, I mean I had a glass of wine but I'm fine sir. What's going on?"

"Sober up and get to the station within 15 minutes or the takedown is happening without you"

"Takedown is tonight? Ok, sure I'll be there" she said before realizing he had already hung up.

"Tracy, I have to go right now will you watch Sammy for me in the morning?"

"Yes ofcourse, go change and I'll put on a pot of coffee for both of us" finally realizing the seriousness of the situation she'd managed to pull herself together.

10 minutes later Andy was at the door coffee in hand.

"Andy?"

"Ya?"

"Stay safe"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So originally this was just the first scene of this update but somethings come up so I have to stop writing right now and take care of it. I didn't want to leave you guy with nothing. Hopefully I'll have another update tonight :)**


	12. Takedown

**A/N: So I second thought I'm kind of glad the 2 chapters got split. The last one was kind of fun and this one is a bit heavier.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; Don't own anything :)**

* * *

><p>Andy checked her cell phone as she reached the station. 2 minutes late, lets hope Boyd let's it slide...<p>

The task force as well as all available units from the 15th were in the briefing room as Boyd went over the final details

"Alright people this is going to be the bust of a career so let's make sure we don't screw it up" his eyes shifted to Andy as he uttered this last part.

" We need to catch Ruiz in the process of making a sale so we'll be staking out our undercover officers house waiting for Ruiz and his men arrive. Once they agree on a price we will go on. My team will take the UC's apartment while Sgt. Best will head up a secondary team to simultaneously take down Ruiz's main holdout and secure the remainder of the personnel. Anything else you would like to add Sgt. Best?"

The sarge stood up and looked apprehensively at the group of 15 coppers infront of him.

"The undercover operative is someone we are familiar with so if you encounter him please make sure you keep his cover intact. Let's serve, protect, and make this bust flawless!"

* * *

><p>Andy, Boyd, and the remainder of their team parked a block away from Dominic's apartment. His apartment had been wired with audio and video surveillance. They watched as he sat on the foot of his bed his face covered with anticipation. This night was what he had been working towards for the past three years. If he messed this up then it would all be in vain. He would have hurt her and stayed away from her for nothing. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind-he needed to be alert and focused today. He would deal with the fallout with her later. Maybe in a few days or a week, once he'd had the time to figure out how to make it up to her.<p>

She sat there in the van watching the look on his face and wishing she could do something to comfort him. As hard as the past few years had been for her she could only imagine they were hell for him as well. For that one moment looking at him so consumed in his own thoughts her anger dissipated. She quickly pushed that thought to the side. Today he was a gang banger just like all the rest and that is how she had took at him and treat him. There would be a chance later to express everything to him but today she had a job to do.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door startled Dominic as he slowly got up to answer it. "It;s show time" he muttered partly to himself and partly to the team he knew was watching.<p>

"Ruiz, Jorge, Dwayne" he nodded to the three bosses.

"You gonna invite us in or what" Ruiz smirked as he pushed past him into the house.

"Depends if you brought the products with you or not" Dominic flashed him a half hearted smile.

"We've worked together long enough for you to know I always deliver. Your buyer on the other hand I don't know so well so let's make sure the cash is in order".

"It's over there" his head tilted slightly towards a brown duffle bag by the bed.

Jorge stepped towards it and unzipped it before nodding his approval to Ruiz.

"Good, now go bring the girls in here"

Jorge and Dwayne returned with 5 stunning girls. All had deep dark features and flawless silhouettes. They looked like they could be between 16-18.

"Well well...you really do make good on your promises" Dominic glanced at the girls one at a time slowly putting his hands over their bodies. The sight of him drooling over these innocent girls was enough for the pizza Andy had eaten earlier that evening to come up to her throat. She couldn't recognize the man he had become. I guess that is what made him such a great undercover cop but at this moment all it made her feel was disgust.

"You said he wanted 3 but I though I'd bring a couple extras for you to choose from. Or maybe I could tempt you into getting one yourself?"

Dominic let out a small chuckle, "Oh you know I'd love one but with the peanuts you pay me I could never afford something as exquisite as this." His hand was running up and down the arm of the girl to his left.

"Well what is your buyer looking for?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, and all his!" his lame joke earned him a polite laugh from Ruiz and his henchmen.

"Nah nah, while I think he'd be happy with any of these fine specimens let's go with the two on the right and the one here next to me"

"Excellent choices Dominic...excellent choices" Ruiz's smile sent shivers down Andy spine. "Do you need me to deliver them or will he arrange that himself?"

"It's taken care of already. So the price is the same on all right? Nothing extra for for the more feisty ones?" his eyes fell on the girl to the very right who had been fidgeting with the ropes on her hands the whole time.

"Nope! $200,000 a piece"

Dominic extended his arm out

"I guess we've got a deal"

* * *

><p>"Go! Go! Go!<p>

At Boyd's signal the building was quickly surrounded by SWAT as the team made it up the stairs clearing one floor at a time until they reached Dominic's apartment. At the count of 3 the door was busted down and they flooded inside.

"Hands where I can see them!" Boyd announced. At the sound of his voice they all took off running in different directions. Boyd went after Ruiz but Andy had her eyes on only one person, Dominic himself. She saw him head towards the fire escape and sped towards him. "You've got to be kidding me!" she muttered a little too loud.

"You okay there?" Boyd asked as him struggled on the floor with his perp.

"Yup, I got the runner"

She quickly jumped out of the window after him and jump the stairs two at a time till she reached the bottom. She knew that SWAT would get him before he made it to the street but she was determined to get to him first. She took in a deep breath and pushed herself as hard as she could. Finally catching him and tackling him once again. She couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face and notice as anger began to build up inside of her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." She read him his rights as she made sure the cuffs were on just a tad too tight and quietly led him towards the waiting cars.

"Good work!" Boyd congratulated her she placed him in the car and slammed the door.

"Thanks, so what's next?"

"Well, I'll stay here and oversee the techs as they process the scene. You can ride back to the 15th and start booking these guys" he tilted his head towards the 4 cars parked across the street.

"McNally," Boyd called out to her as she began to walk towards her car.

"Ya?"

"You did good today"

She smiled silently and headed towards her car. The car with Dominic. Or Sam. Or whoever the hell this man had become...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So thoughts? Ready for more? **


	13. Interrogation

**A/N: Thank you all for all the fantastic reviews. They really make my day :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue but I'd love to own Sam Swarek! **

* * *

><p>They both sat in complete silence as they rode back to the station. It was weird having him in the car with her again. She had always felt safe having him next to her. Now he was sitting cuffed in the back of her squad car. <em>It's not really the same person though, is it?<em>

She was sitting within feet of him. He could smell her. He could feel her presence. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and feel the warmth they exuded. He wanted her to heal him-to make him feel human again. _Will she ever be able to love me again?_

* * *

><p>She arrived at the barn around the same time as the rest of the cars transporting Ruiz and his men. Between the raid they conducted and the one Sgt. Best led there was over a dozen arrests made. It was going to be a long night in booking! She grabbed him out of the car and headed inside, trying to ignore the look of remorse he was giving her.<p>

She kept her head down as she walked the familiar halls of the 15th. She was trying her best to just blend in and get him booked without incident when a familiar voice made her look up

"Holy Shit" the look on Jerry's face was like he'd just seen a ghost. Realizing what was going and that they had company behind them he quickly followed it up with "What the hell happened to your head McNally"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You have a gash over your eyebrow"

Andy lifted two fingers to her forehead to find a nasty cut. Most of the blood on it had dried already. With all the adrenalin running through her she hadn't even noticed it before.

"Well, Jerry, this Son of a Bitch decided to make a run for it so I had to chase him down a fire escape and tackle him. Must of cut it then" she gave him a half hearted smile and tightened the cuffs a bit more causing Dominic to flinch.

Jerry let out a smirk before heading on down the hallway.

"Hey, McNally. When you're done booking him bring him to interrogation room 2 I'd like to take a stab at this one" he called back over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>It took a couple hours to book and process everyone. By now it was almost morning and Boyd and his team were on their way back from processing the scene. They had secured all the hostages along with unimaginable amounts of drugs and money. With the amount of evidence and Sam's testimony they would be able to put the whole gang away for a long time.<p>

As And led Sam to the interrogation room he finally found his voice and tried to speak to her.

"Andy, I'm sorry" he could tell by the way she was manhandling him how furious she was and felt like he needed to say something even if it was the worlds lamest apology.

"Not here, not now" she gritted through her teeth as she led him once again through the halls of the 15th. Word had spread quickly of his resurrection and all eyes were on her as they walked by.

Jerry was already waiting for them when they got there. He motioned for her to take off the cuffs then turned to Andy and almost yelled out,

"Did you know about this!"

"No! I mean, yes but no!"

"Is it yes or no?"

"Remember that CI that Boyd needed us to find 6 weeks ago?" He shook his head in understanding

"Ya, well when me and Shaw found him this guy over here was with him. I didn't know who it was so when he tried to flee the scene I chased him down and almost arrested him before he turned around and I saw his face. That's why Boyd let me in on the taskforce"

Jerry couldn't help but burst out laughing

"You tackled him while he was undercover AGAIN? So include tonight that makes it what 3 times? What's wrong with you Sammy...can't outrun a girl?"

"What can I say, I can't get enough of her on top of me." This response was not what either of them had expected but in a way it was nice to see a glimpse of the man they once knew.

Jerry quickly moved his attention to Sam the anger in his voice was clear

"No Sam you don't get to come in here and make a couple cute jokes and think everything is settled. I attended what I thought was your funeral. I spent nights wondering what we could have done differently to save you...and Andy, don't even get me started on the toll this took on her. And then now when we're all finally moving forward you come back to say it was all a hoax?"

"What the hell do you want me to say man? You saw what those people were doing to innocent families was I supposed to just walk away because I might end up hurting my friends if I don't?" his voice was defensive and cold.

And had been leaning on the wall to one side just trying to absorb everything. She hadn't wanted to fight but the tone he said it in set her off

"Oh God forbid the high and mighty Sam leaves a damsel in distress! No one is asking you not to do your job we are just asking you to trust us. You have to fake your death to ear some drug lords trust then FINE but tell us it's fake. Don't let us stand there at your grave and visit it year after year pouring our souls out while you are out there feeling up teenage girls!" She hadn't meant to sound so mean but as hard as she tried to sensor herself she was spewing with emotions and they were bound to come out one way or another.

Sam opened his mouth to respond but didn't get a chance as Oliver and Boyd walked in.

"Oh great, another member of the 'I hate Sam club'"

"Actually, brother" Oliver walked in and stood facing him, "it's more like the 'we love Sam so much it tore us up and screwed up our lives when he decided to fake die and not tell us club"

Oliver's comment had managed to bring a small smile to Andy's face. Sadly it was short lived once Jerry connected the dots and realized Boyd had known about the operation this whole time. No sooner had Oliver finished his quip than Jerry had Boyd pushed up against the wall,

"You bastard! You knew this whole time and not once did you think you should mention it? I mean at the start of the operation fine but later on when things changed you didn't think it might be a nice bit of information to share?"

"Hey Jerry cool it! Get off of him brother!" Oliver and Sam pried them apart. Oliver was always the level headed one and in this situation it was no different.

"We're all pissed off. I know I am. But right now we're not going to resolve anything. It's been a long night so let's just go home and sleep on it and I'm sure we can figure out the best punishment for everyone later"

At Oliver's mention of punishment she could almost see the fear spread in Boyd and Sam's eyes. It looks like their wallets would be getting a good beating over the next while...

"Look you guys", Sam put his hands up in defeat, "I know you're all angry and it's understandable. I want to talk to each one of you alone and try to make it right but not today. I need to go home, take a shower, sleep in my own bed, and figure out how to move forward with my life first."

Even though she knew what Sam was saying made sense it didn't help her feel any better. Her chest still felt like it was on fire and her eyes were still brimming with tears that she kept fighting. He was looking at her as if asking permission to leave. She closed her eyes and gave a faint nod.

"Boyd, will you take me home or is my truck here?" It wasn't until Sam asked him this simple question that he realized he had overlooked such an important detail.

"Uhh, Sam...Maybe you should stay with someone tonight?"

Jerry realized what was going on and quickly offered up his place,

"Ya Sammy, stay with me today. I have an extra room"

"Why? You did keep my place right? That was the agreement Boyd"

"Well, I did. But McNally lives there now."

"What? Why?"

"Because it reminded me of you Sam! Because I was holding onto anything of you that I could keep!" She quipped back at him. "A month or so after you were gone I asked what would happen to your things and took over the payments. Remember, I didn't actually have my own place at the time"

"Okay, well it's still my place. I can stay in the guest bedroom" his eyes looked at her with softness that had been missing up until now.

"No"

"I'm not asking to sleep in your bed Andy. I just want to go back to where I'm familiar"

"I'm sorry Sam"

"Why the hell not Andy. Do you live with someone? You got a man you don't want me to know about" his tone was mean, like hers was earlier and you could feel the jealousy radiating through the room.

"What if I do Sam? It's not like I knew I had someone to wait for!" She knew she shouldn't test him like this but he was on her last nerve.

Oliver stepped in once again trying to diffuse the situation

"Alright, cool it! The whole division knows that Andy hasn't as much as kissed another man, let alone shacked up with one, since you were gone. But if she doesn't want you there tonight then take Jerry up on his offer"

Even though Oliver's words calmed him a bit Sam was still determined,

"I want to sleep in MY house today"

"Look man, you can't" this time it was Boyd who responded.

"I honestly don't get why I can't. It's my place. If Andy lives there now then that's fine. I just to one of the beds and she can have the other. I won't get in her way I won't bother her I won't even talk to her if she doesn't want me to. I just want to go home so can one of you please give me one good reason why I can't"

Andy stood up straight for the first time that night. Without thinking she turned to face him and let all the emotions she had been trying to control to flow freely. And then it came out. The one sentence she had promised herself not to say tonight came out and there was nothing she could do to take it back.

"Because, I have a son!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my longest chapter so far. Thoughts? Did it go how you thought it would? **


	14. Shock

**A/N: So first off I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who review! You guys are awesome. It's your support that makes me want to wake up in the morning and write another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Rookie Blue and Sam Swarek but I dont!**

* * *

><p>"Because I have a son!"<p>

As soon as those words left her mouth she knew it was a mistake. As angry as she was at Sam he didn't deserve to find out this way. Afterall, he hadn't chosen to neglect the fact that he had a son he simple had no knowledge of him. But in that one moment of extreme rage all logic had escaped her.

The room had grown uncomfortably quiet. No one really knew what to say. They felt like they were eavesdropping on a very intimate conversation but leaving would be too awkward. It took sam a full 3 minutes to recover from shock and compose himself before he was able to speak.

"How?"

"Well Sam I had sex... 9 months later I went into labor...and now i have an almost 3 year old"

"No, I mean how like who.. Luke?" a look of fear crossed his face as he uttered this last word.

"You are unbelievable!" was all she could manage before making it out of that room in record time. She didn't trust herself to stay there any longer. A part of her wanted to throttle him while another part wanted to break down in his arms and breath him in again. Neither of these options seemed appropriate.

"Wait, Andy!" he called after her, "I didn't mean it like that! I just thought if he was mine I would..." The door slamming cut him off. He tried to run after her but Jerry stopped him.

"I've got this Sam. You've done enough".

He leaned his head back against the wall, closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Smooth, really smooth!" Oliver taunted him

"How was I supposed to know Ollie! I mean, if the kid was mine wouldn't I of been notified? We were only together once!"

He turned to Boyd and gave him a look that could kill. Slowly inching towards him his voice raising slightly with each step.

"You knew these whole time I had a son and never once thought to mention it? I went along with your plan and I don't regret it but you didn't have the decency to tell me I have a kid waiting for me at home"

"I couldn't tell you. If I did it wold affect you on the job. There is no way you could have stayed under this long if you knew"

"That would have been my choice to make" he hissed out at him as he pushed him into the wall.

Oliver grabbed his arm as he swung it back ready to beat the living daylights out of Boyd.

"Sammy, don't do this! If you ever want to be a part of your kids life don't do this" he pulled him back as far as he cold.

"Get the hell out of here Boyd. I can only keep him away from you for so long!" Boyd didn't need to be told twice and left the two friends alone. Sam quietly sunk into the chair and placed his head into his hands. Oliver took a seat on the edge of the interrogation table, gently placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok brother"

Sam looked up at him. His eyes were full of helplessness and all he could manage was a weak smile.

"I have a son"

"I know brother. I've had to watch my girls dress him up like a princess"

"That won't be happening again!" his eyebrows shooting up and a small chuckle leaving his throat.

"I don't know about that Sam! Have you ever tried saying no to 3 tweens?"

"What's he like?"

"Oh you know, Blond hair! Blue eyes! The mind of detective!" he couldn't help but tease him and remind him of the mess he'd made of things.

Sam wasn't as amused though. Afraid he'd end up in the position Boyd was in a few minutes ago he decided to continue,

"He's all you. A little minnie you, dimples and all".

The idea of a mini Sam Swarek running around in the world gave him his first honest to God true genuine smile in 3 years. He knew he had a lot to make up for but he couldn't wait to start.

"Can I see a picture?"

"That's not my place brother. You have to speak to Andy"

He nodded his head slightly. What Oliver said was true. This was between him and Andy now but how could he make things right?

"Andy..." her name escaped his lips without him even intending it. "What can I do..." he almost whispered to himself.

"Well, you could start by taking Jerry up on his offer"

Oh, how much easier this night wold have been if he had just listened from the start and gone home with Jerry! But yes, now that is what he'd do. He'd go home with him, get some rest, clean up, and then make a plan. He smiled to himself satisfied. He'd earn her trust again. Afterall, the Swarek charm was undeniable!

* * *

><p>Jerry caught up with Andy right as she hit the women's locker room.<p>

"Andy!"

"I'm fine" she kept walking towards the door

"He didn't mean it like that Andy. He's just surprised. He thought Boyd would have told him if it was his child"

"Come on Jerry! We all know Boyd would never do that!"

"I know. Just give him a chance Andy"

"Not today"

"No, not today. Today you go home and hold Sammy close. Rest. I'll deal with him"

Andy nodded gratefully. She knew Sam could be an amazing father but in this moment she wasn't ready to let him in. He had to earn her trust first. He had to prove he wouldn't disappear on not just her but on her son. She could never forgive herself if Sam hurt him the way she'd been hurt.

"Thank you for everything Jerry. You and Tracy and everyone else have been amazing"

"Don't mention it" he flashed a smile and left her to change. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? **


	15. 1 week

**A/N: Thank you so much again for the reviews! I spent the afternoon catching up on stories and there really is so much talent on here. **

**Disclaimer; Don't own anything :)**

* * *

><p>The light bounced softly through the crack in the curtains. Sam turned around and relished the comfortable bed.. A faint smell of coffee wafted towards him. He smiled softly to himself. It had been a while since he'd woken up in a real home. He was happy to be back "home" even if it wasn't his home. But he knew he'd be back there soon enough. And this time he'd have a family to share it with.<p>

Remembering Andy and his son he sat up in bed more alert. He had given himself one day to recoup but now he had to come up with something that resembled a plan. He couldn't just sit there and wait, doing nothing. But what was there to do? Going the whole flowers/candies/gifts route wasn't going to get her to trust him. He couldn't exactly force a conversation either. The only thing there was to do is give her time and space. He'd give her time and space and prove to her he wasn't going anywhere ever again. He'd be there for her in anyway he could until she was ready.

Somewhat satisfied with this solution he pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed ready for another long day of debriefing.

* * *

><p>"Stop fishing out one piece at a time and finish your cereal little buddy!" She smiled as her son seemed to ignore what she and fished out the letter "S"<p>

"I have to eat all the letters in my name first then I can eat the rest!" He explained

"Well do it quickly Sammy, we're going to be late" She made a mental note not to buy alphabet cereal the next time they went grocery shopping and resigned herself to sitting across from him on the table and enjoying the few extra minutes they'd spend together today.

Just watching him eat his cereal she couldn't deny how much he resembled his father. And it wasn't just the way his smile led into perfect round dimples or the way his short dark hair stood up just right. He had a confidence and swagger about him that could only come from the Swarek genes. Not to mention how bullheaded and stubborn he could!

It'd been a week now since the bust. Sam had been busy debriefing so they hadn't had very many encounters. The few times they did speak had been pleasant. He took her aside the day after the fiasco and simply told her he wanted to be a part of their lives but he fully understood that he had to earn that and then he walked away with a smile. He didn't make her feel guilty or ask for forgiveness. She appreciated that. Since that day he'd been polite and not awkward. If they ran into each other he extended a greeting.

The thing that had been slowly wearing down on her was the looks he'd give her in passing. Sam always could convey alot with his deep smoldering eyes but now it was like he was having full conversations with them. Every time he shot her a look it was like he was telling her "I'm here to stay. I will never leave you. I will protect you. Please come back into my arms and let me show you how safe I can make you feel". Maybe she was looking too much into it but oh how she wished she could feel as safe with him as she used to. Maybe one day...

"Mommy! I'm done!" She smiled at him and got up to gather their bags.

"Great! Put your shoes on and let's head to the car". For now she had to get this little Swarek to daycare and get herself to parade on time!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So don't shoot me! I know this chapter doesn't have much action and it's a bit short but I thought it was important to see how they were both reacting before we segway into when they finally get to have a proper conversation and move forward eventually. **


	16. Partners

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Andy made it into parade just as Best was starting up. From the corner of her eye she caught the look he gave her. This one came with a smirk that said, "I guess somethings never change". She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and instead stole another glance. It was the first time she'd seen him in uniform in over 3 years now. There was something so familiar and comforting seeing him standing at the back of the room with Oliver.<p>

Best cleared his throat signalling for her to take her seat. She hadn't realized that she'd lingered gazing at him.

"Alright coppers, I'd like to start off by welcoming back officer Sam Swarek!" A round of polite applause followed.

"I know a lot of you are confused by his resurrection from the dead", Best continued, "but let's all remember that it was his dedicated undercover work that gave 15th division their biggest bust ever!" This comment brought on some real applause and a few "YEAAAHS!"

Best quickly finished off the rest of parade ending with today's pairings. The only one that caught Andy's attention was the last one mentioned, "McNally with Swarek". She knew she would have to spend time alone with him eventually but today just seemed too soon. She slowly made her way to the door trying to figure out how to make it through the day when Best's voice called out to her.

"Officer McNally, a word before you leave please"

She looked up to find Sam and offered him a weak smile,

"I'll meet you at the car when I'm done"

He responded with a full dimple smile and a polite nod, "I'll be there". His words carrying more meaning than he'd originally intended.

"Yes, Sir?" directing her question to Sgt. Best, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to discuss your partner situation with you"

"It's fine Sir. I won't let personal issues come in the way of the job"

"It's not just that McNally. After Sam went away you were never assigned a new partner what with your leave for maternity and all" Andy nodded at him knowingly.

"Anyways," Best continued, "protocol is that now that Sam is back he would go back to being your partner full time. However given the circumstances I understand if you would like to request a new one. That's why I put you guys together today. Let me know by the end of the day and there will be no issues whatever you decide. We've put you through enough" He dismissed her with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sam was leaning on the cruiser two coffees in hand when Andy got there. He handed Andy her coffee his hand slightly brushing against hers.<p>

"Thanks"

"You wanna drive?" the keys dangling infront of her.

"Nah, it's ok" She tried to smile at him. He must really be feeling guilty if he's offering up driving privileges.

They sat in silence for the first couple hours of shift. A domestic violence case and a drunk and disorderly call had kept them busy enough for it not to be awkward. Working together was refreshing. Even with everything that had happened they were still in synch. They still knew each others moves. As things quieted down Andy was contemplating Best's offer for a new partner. So far things were ok. Maybe they could make at least their work relationship last.

"Andy!"

"Uh, ya?" She didn't realize he had been trying to talk to her.

"You okay?"

"Yep" She flashed him a smile that probably turned out more like a grimace.

"Ok, well you decide on lunch yet?"

"I'm ok with anyhing"

Sam knew she was hurt and needed time and space to make her own choices but seeing the pain in her eyes when she looked at him it tore him apart. How could he have done this to the woman he loved. Scratch that the woman he still loves. How can he just sit next to her and pretend it's all ok...talking about the weather or what diner to go to. Without thinking about it he pulled the car to side ignoring the curious look on her face.

They sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. He was trying to come up with the right words and she was trying not to look at him. Finally he turned to face her and took her hand in his. He noticed how her hand quivered slightly at his touch and felt a small sense of relief knowing he still had that affect on her.

"Andy..." his voice was shaky with emotion.

She didn't respond. Instead she bit her lip and closed her eyes trying not to let the tears well up in her eyes.

"I screwed up Andy. I should have never left you regardless if I knew about the pregnancy or not. You were my partner and the woman I loved...love.. I should of trusted you. I should have insisted that Boyd let you in on what was happening..." his voice trailed off and he looked down.

"We're on the job now" was all she could squeeze out.

"I don't care Andy. I've put the job ahead of my life for years now. I've made it my goal to be the best cop I can and protect as many people as I can. But now Andy I have new goal. I'm going to be there for you and our son. It's my lifes goal to never let you down again.

He looked up at her and gently wiped away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. If he had it his way there would never be tears on those cheeks ever again!

"I needed you Sam. I thought I lost you. I though I was the reason you were dead Sam. If I hadn't gone back there Brennan wouldn't of found out you were a cop and you would of still been alive..."

"Oh, Andy. I didn't." His jaw tightened and he felt anger swelling up inside of him. He wasn't really sure who he was angry at but the fact that she walked around feeling like she killed the father of her son for 3 years made him furious. She didn't deserve that.

"I know Sam. I want to get over this. I want to move forward. I want to jump in your arms. I want Sammy to have a father. I just don't know how. I don't know how to get past it all."

Her words stung his heart. The pain in her voice was clear. He wished he could take it all away and replace it with joy. Instead all he could do was look her in the eyes and give her a smile that he hoped would convey all he thought and felt.

"I don't know either Andy..But maybe we could start slow. Starting with lunch now? Then when you're ready I'd love to meet my boy. But no what I'll be here for you both from now on" the look in his eyes told her he meant it.

She buried her head in his shoulder and whispered in his ear as he gripped his hands around her tightly,

"I missed you Sam. Lunch sounds great"

As they sat apart the radioed blared,

"All available respond to request for backup of 1505 in pursuit of a red sedan heading down York".

"I guess lunch will have to wait! Light 'em up McNally" he shot her a full dimple smile. They might not be repaired yet but at least they were moving forward.

After a moment he glanced back at her,

"You I know I missed you too... I missed this"

"Huh?"

"You know McNally, me and you driving fast, chasing bad guys!" She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Sam and his corny attempts at humor. But he was growing on her again. There was no denying that. She just hoped that letting him in was the right choice... 

* * *

><p><strong>An: So I have my doubts about this chapter. I feel like she should make him work harder to get into her good graces. But there are only so many scenes of her being pissed at him that I can write! I think it's still in character...who knows, maybe she'll make him work harder next chapter! **


	17. Name

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your reviews! Rookie Blue tomorrow night *happy dance* Too bad it's the finale :(**

**Also, props to dcj for catching onto the fact that Sam didn't comment on Sammy's name in the last chapter! Was hoping it would slide by unnoticed :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"So how was shift with Swarek" Tracy started to unbutton her uniform.<p>

"It was okay. We got to talk a bit" A smile crossed her lips as she remembered their talk earlier in the day.

Tracy raised her eyebrows questioningly at her friend

"No, no! Nothing like that Trace. We're just moving forward. We're in a better place"

"That's good Andy. You know he loves you"

"I know"

Tracy quickly folded up the last of her stuff and and nodded towards the door

"You know someone is waiting for you. So I'm gonna get going. Good luck!"

Andy looked over to see the shadow of Sam's figure leaning against the wall just outside the locker room.

Tracy walked by him on her way out whispering a quick "good luck" before nodding towards the lockers letting him know she was in there all alone.

Sam walked in with his arms folded across his chest and a full grin on his face. He watched Andy sitting on the bench tying up the laces on her boots.

"So Sammy, huh?"

"Excuse me?" she looked up at him confused.

"You named him after me" His eyes sparkled and his dimples made an encore appearance.

"Oh" she paused for a second before asking, "Oliver?"

"Nope. No one will tell me anything about him. Not even Sarah!" Realizing she was still confused he added, " You mentioned it today in the car"

"I'm surprised Sarah is even talking to you!" She snapped back as she tried to replay the conversation they had earlier in her mind. Right, she had said she wanted Sammy to have a father.

"What can I say McNally, she figured I'm getting enough grief from you! How'd you two get so close anyways. Last I remember you hadn't even met"

"What can I say Swarek, alot can happen in 3 years!" her response came out with more anger than she had intended.

Sam stiffened up a bit before deciding to sit on the bench infront of her. He placed one leg over either and inched closer to her. Touching her shoulder gently he looked her straight in the eyes,

"I know Andy. I'm sorry. I just want to know about those 3 years"

She nodded at him slightly. Not really sure what to say or what to tell him. Remembering his question from before she thought it might be a good place to start.

"I met Sarah for the first time at the funeral. She was as broken as I was so we stuck by each other. We exchanged contact information and said we would stay in touch but I think deep down we both knew it wouldn't happen" She looked up to gauge his reaction. He was looking at her intently. The thought of the pain the two women he loved most must have been feeling flooded him with sadness. He moved a bit closer and took her hands in his. Satisfied she continued,

"Then about a month later I found out I was pregnant. I was such a mess that I never realized all the puking and moodswings were anything more than my grief. But then one day I was changing for parade and Gail walks in asks why boobs look huge" she let out a small laugh remembering that moment, "That's when Tracy told me I should take a pregnancy test. So I took one and it was positive. I actually felt a bit happy. I realized I'd always have a part of you" By now her tears had started to well up and she wasn't sure if she could continue but the look in his eyes was begging for more. She took a deep breath and decided to try and tell him some more,

"So I figured I should tell Sarah. I wasn't sure how she would react but she was genuinely happy. She said she would be there for me throughout everything and she really was. She was never pushy. She just supported me and made me feel like a part of the family. She was the one that suggested I take over your house." It was Sam's turn to get emotional. His heart was beaming seeing how they had banded together and it made him proud to know that Andy was loved and taken care of by his family.

"I was fretting over names for a while. I felt lost not having someone to make the decision with but Sarah just told me not to worry. She said as soon as I looked down at my baby I'd know. And she was right. I only had Sarah and Tracy with me during the delivery. It was long" She smiled remembering how "Swarek" like the delivery was.

"You know, the whole time Sarah kept joking about how the little guy wanted to make a grand Swarek entrance. Even though I had been in labor for close to 8 hours before we made it to the hospital when we got there it wasn't even close to being over. He took his sweet time. Then right when the monitors started beeping and everyone got worried...the doctors even started making arraignments for an emergency C-section he just started moving down the birth canal and it was time to push. Sarah said that it was the tradition for Swarek men to make everyone worry!" This tidbit got her the reaction she wanted as Sam let out a small laugh.

"Once he was born the nurse wrapped him up and brought him to me. Sam, he was so perfect. He had this full head of dark hair. His face was round and a bit puffy. He opened his eyes and looked at me and there was this sparkle, they were so alert and deep brown. But the icing on the cake was when his mouth shifted around and I caught glimpse of two deep dimples. I looked up at Sarah and Tracy and it just slipped out, Samuel McNally Swarek Jr. You should of seen the way Sarah's eyes lit up. I think she thought the Swarek name was going to end with you. That's when my worry disappeared and I knew me and Sammy would be alright; that he would be just as loved as his father. "

They both sat in silence for a few moments just relishing the moment. Andy was feeling relieved to finally shared some of the many amazing memories with Sam. Even though the years had been rough they had also been filled with countless touching moments. And, Sam, was just over the moon. He couldn't believe he had missed so many monumental moments. At the same time he was so glad to be able to share in them now.

"Can I see I a picture" Sam finally broke the silence. His voice quivered a bit as if unsure if it was the right time to ask. Andy looked up at him seeing the sincerity in his eyes she trusted her gut and decided to take a leap of faith.

"Are you on shift tomorrow?"

"No, I work the night shift the day after"

"Sarah and the kids are coming up for the day. Tracy and Jerry and a few others will be there for a BBQ in the afternoon"

"Ok?" He raised an eyebrow trying not to get too hopeful.

"If you want you can come in the morning just before Sarah gets here. Around 11"

"I'll be there" They both smiled knowing that it would take an army to keep him away...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it and that it's still in character. So I have two ideas for the next part. 1- all goes smoothly or 2- something prevents Sam from getting there and he ends up back at square 1. I'm thinking option 2 makes a better (longer) story but it is also mean lol. **


	18. Daddy

**A/N: So I'm still processing the finale! I can't believe this season is over ;( 9 months won't pass by fast enough! I actually really liked the finale. While Brennan was brutal we also saw his soft side. He loved his family more than anything and just wanted the truth. He didn't want Andy to end up like his wife. I was surprised that it was BOYD who got Sam burned by giving him the repossessed boat and not Andy since all the hints were pointing towards it being Andy's fault. I'd really like to see Boyd get reprimanded. And how can I forget Frank and Noell? Awesome. Can't wait for next season! What were your thoughts?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up and got out of bed the moment the sun came up. He had tried to relax and fall back asleep but it was useless. His nerves had him agitated. "Pull yourself together" he muttered outloud.<p>

_I'm Sam Swarek. i'm awesome. I got this. _

His mental peptalk didn't help though. He'd been back a few weeks now and ever since he'd come back all he'd wanted was to be in her good graces again. Now she was giving him the shot but the idea that he could mess it up scared the crap out of him.

Pulling on a pair of sweatpants he headed towards Jerry's kitchen. If he couldn't sleep he might as well get a start on the day-starting with a big cup of coffee. Clumsily he grabbed the filters and beans from the cupboard ontop of the machine. Accidentally slamming the cabinet harder than he intended he let out a small grimace hoping he hadn't woken up his gracious host. A few more slams and spills later an annoyed Jerry did indeed emerge.

"What's going on in here Sammy? Trying to remodel my kitchen?"

"Sorry Jer. Don't know what's wrong with me"

"Sammy having performance anxiety?" Jerry's smirk didn't last long once he caught onto the death glare headed his way.

"Don't stress so much. You love her she loves you and the kid is great"

"But like, what do I say to him?"

"He's 3 Sam he just wants his dad there. There's not much to say"

"What if I mess it all up Jerry?"

"Then you should probably get a new place. I'm not a fan of getting up at the crack of dawn!"

Ignoring his friends teasing Sam stayed focused in his thoughts. He slid a cup of coffee towards his friend before asking,

"Should I bring him something?"

"Sure. He likes trucks"

Sam smiled confidently. _Trucks,now that's something I can work with! _

"Thank's Jer" he called back as he headed to the shower...

* * *

><p>When Andy woke up she couldn't help but notice the knots in her stomach. She'd always wished a day could come where Sammy would get to know his father but in here mind that was a fantasy. It was something that could only happen in an alternate reality. But here she was getting up and planning out a day filled with family, friends, and <em>Sam<em>.

"Mommmmy!" Sammy screamed at her as he jumped onto the empty side of the bed, "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"I'm up buddy! I'm up!"

"Noooo! Get out of bed! We have to change and get ready! I want to make pictures for Aunty Sarah and Emily, Matty, and Lizzy"

Andy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the way his z's sounded more like v's.

Sitting up straight she grabbed him closer.

"Can you sit with me for a second?"

"We don't have time to sit! They'll be here soon!"

"Look at the clock Sammy, what numbers do you see?"

"I see an 8 and 5 and a 7"

"Ok, Aunty Sarah will be here when you see a 12, and two 0's."

Sammy started to count out on his fingers, "9, 10, 11, then 12. So that means we have to wait 4 more for Aunty Sarah to get here" there was a clear disappointment in his voice.

"Well, it's just about 9 now so 3 more hours but Sammy someone else is coming to see you at 11"

His eyes lit up at the thought of more people coming over

"Is it Leo?"

"No, buddy. Leo will come for dinner" she smiled, "it's someone really really special"

"Who is it?" Sammy clearly wasn't the patient type.

"Well, do you remember all the stories mommy and Aunty Sarah told you about your daddy" she paused and waited for him to nod his head, "do you remember where we told you he was"

"You said he was really brave police officer like mommy and that he couldn't be with me because he got hurt when he was helping people so he went to heaven"

"That's right. And we told you how much he loved you and how he would be here with you if he could" Her heart broke to see the excitement in her son's eyes be replaced with sadness. She hadn't really planned on talking to him about this now but the time just seemed right.

"Don't be sad buddy. I have good news for you." his eyes shot up instantly questioningly, "Well, your daddy helped lots and lots of people and now he's better and he can come home.

"So he's going to come stay here with us? Just like Uncle David lives with Aunty Sarah?"

"Maybe...but today he's going to come see you at 11 if that's ok with you?"

Sammy sat quietly for a while thinking about everything his mom just told him. He was confused. He thought his daddy couldn't come back home so why now? But he'd always wanted to see his daddy and if he was coming home today that meant he could show him his new monster truck that Uncle Chris had given him the other day!

"Can I show him my monster truck?" he finally asked

"Ofcourse, you can show him all your trucks"

Sammy looked at the clock again,

"Mommy it's 9, 2, 1 now! That means 10, and 11, are left! Get up!"

And groaned. She knew her son was right but another hour in bed sure seemed tempting...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	19. Trucks

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a few days to have this part up. I've sat down to write it a few times but each time something comes up! So thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed. It really does mean the world to me **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rookie Blue so I wouldn't have to wait another 9 months for new episodes! **

* * *

><p>He stood infront of the door not really sure what to do. Should he use his key or knock? Knocking was probably the safer option. He tucked the box wrapped in dark blue gift wrap under his arm and pushed the door bell. His heart began to race as he heard the sound of the bell ring throughout the house. <em>Everything is going to work out for the best<em>...

* * *

><p>She shot a look a the clock on the microwave as she finished washing the last of the breakfast dishes: 10:58. He used to be the type that was always on time. She really hoped this habit hadn't changed. Her heart was already racing and she probably wouldn't be able to keep her nerves in check for much longer. <em>This is the right thing to do<em>. The sound of the doorbell brought a sigh of a relief.

"Mommmmy!" Sammy yelled out to her as he ran towards the door, "He's here!"

"Hold on buddy," She quickly dried off her hands and headed towards the door.

She could feel her heartbeat resounding through her body as she slowly unlocked the door, opening as she sucked in a deep breath. There he was standing infront of her a full dimpled smile on his face in his faded jeans and long sleeve t-shirt. Under his right arm was a gift-box and his right hand held a bouquet of carnations. _Why does he have to be so awesome. _

They stood there staring into each others eyes for a moment that felt more like eternity. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on them. The last time they had stood in that doorway he was the one opening the door and she was the one standing on the doorstep trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Mommy, is that him?" a small voice finally cut the silence causing Sam to look down for the first time.

"Uhh, ya" Andy finally found her voice, "Why don't we all go inside"

Not trusting himself to speak Sam simply nodded and followed her inside. Turning to face her he handed her the flowers and managed to pull himself together enough to say, "These are for you"

"Thank you Sam," She flashed him a genuine smile, "these are beautiful". _It was just like Sam to do the unexpected_. She made her way to the kitchen to find a vase.

Sam smiled back but his gaze never left the little boy who was following his mother around. Sammy was so much more than he had expected. Laying his eyes on him for the first time had filled him up with emotions he never knew existed. He exuded this sense of confidence and lit up the room with his Swarek smile. At the same time his eyes showed innocence and vulnerability. The resemblance to Sam was undeniable. He couldn't believe he had missed out on so many years of his life. He could only imagine how it would have felt to hold him in his arms as a newborn.

Andy came back from the kitchen to find Sam standing in the same spot she left him.

"Sam, you can sit down. You still remember where the living room is?" she teased hoping it would help ease the mood a bit.

Letting out a small chuckle he made his ways to the couches noting on the way how almost everything was unchanged, save for a few toys here and there, and how much he missed being home.

"You didn't change much" he finally commented.

"I wanted to preserve as much of you as I could" her eyes filled with a hint of sadness as she remembered those times.

They finally took there seats. Sam sat on one couch fidgeting with the gift box and Sammy opted for his mothers lap on the recliner opposite the couch. The awkward silence filled the room once again. _What should I say? Darn it Jerry I knew I should have prepared something to say! _

"Uhh, did you have breakfast? Can I get you something to eat" Andy finally said.

"I grabbed some coffee and a bagel on the way here" he smiled gratefully at her before turning his attention to Sammy.

"So I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad I finally get to see you" He gave him a full dimple smile hoping to put him at ease but the truth is he was just as scared.

Sammy nodded at him before pointing to the box on Sam's lap,

"Did you get me a gift?" he asked

Sam let out a chuckle at how forward he was as he nodded his head.

"Ya, buddy I did"

"My mommy calls me buddy. She says I'm her super special friend"

"Well, I'd really like to be your super special friend too"

"Can I open it?" Sammy's attention once again shifted to the gift in his fathers lap

"If it's ok with your mom..?" both Sam's turned to Andy for approval

"Go ahead" she nodded at them enjoying watching them interact

Sammy scooted off her lap and Sam moved off the couch and onto the floor the box sat between them. It took Sammy less than a minute to tear off the wrapping paper his eyes growing wide when he saw what was inside.

"20 minutes to wrap less than 1 take take it off. Impressive!" Sam didn't even have to remember to smile it was already permanently plastered on his face.

"What can I say, like father like son" Andy quipped before realizing what she had said and turning three shades redder.

Sam tried to stifle his laugh but eventually stopped fighting it and let out a chuckle before Andy could somewhat redeem herself and followed up with,

"I meant he's really loved! Gets more presents than I'd like him to!"

"Woaah, it's awesome!" Sammy blurted out bringing the focus back to him.

"You really like it?"

"Yeah! I have lots of trucks but not this one"

"I have this same truck but bigger. If you want I can show it to you later"

"Sure!" By now Sammy had disposed of the box and was making a pathway with his other toys on the living-room floor for his truck.

Both Sam and Andy sat watching him relishing the moment. This feels right.

"Mommy, can I go show...uhh...uhh" Sammy gave Andy a look full of confusion. His mother and Aunt Sarah had told him lots of stories about his daddy and he knew they had the same name but he had no idea what to call him.

"You can call him whatever you're comfortable with Sammy" Andy looked her son in the eyes reassuringly.

Sammy nodded and went back to playing with his truck. A few moments later he looked up again and attempted the same question,

"Can I go upstairs and show my daddy the rest of my trucks?"

The smiles that erupted in the room were strong enough to light up the darkest of nights.

"Ofcourse buddy!" Andy gave him a small hug as she stood up. "You guys go ahead and I'll be in the kitchen finishing up a couple things"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I decided to go with the happy ending vs. more drama. While I love this story and think I could keep it going longer if for example I went with a storyline where one of Ruiz's crew realizes Sam was the snitch that got them caught and they kidnap him and he doesn't show up and Andy closes herself off to him again only to realize later that day what really happens and goes above and beyond to save him only for Ruiz's men to find out he has a family which leads them to use his family as leverage against him and then finally after he is rescued they get back together. I think that would turn to be an amazing story but I feel like while I still have a few more chapters left with still it's time to begin ending this story and hopefully I'll be inspired to write another one sometime soon! **


	20. Sarah

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who takes the time to review chapter after chapter. It's only after writing myself that I see how much the reviews mean to the author. I try my best now to review the stories I read. **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned RB! **

* * *

><p>Andy made her way to the kitchen as the boys, <em>her boys<em>, headed upstairs. Grabbing the ground meat and some onions from the fridge she quickly set up her work station. She was happy that Sammy took a liking to his father but at the same time she was afraid she might have rushed their meeting. If Sam ever let that boy down he would be crushed. Maybe she was putting too much of her family history into this. Sam wasn't like her mother. He would never choose to leave Sammy.

* * *

><p>Walking down the stairs Sam caught a glimpse of Andy working in the kitchen. She grated out the onions and garlic before sticking her hands into the bowl and mixing everything all together. He couldn't help but to just stand there for a moment and taking her in. There was something different about her. She was still as beautiful as ever. Maybe it was the way she carried herself. She didn't question her place in the world anymore. She was confident in her role as a cop and a mother. He only hoped that one day she would add being his wife to her list of roles.<p>

"You can cook now McNally?" finally deciding to finish descending the stairs and making his presence known.

"Huh?" She was so focused in her thoughts she hadn't noticed him coming into the kitchen.

"I just would of pegged you more for a frozen burger kind of gal" He flashed her his signature grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Like I told you before a lot changed in 3 years!" This time her voice wasn't bitter it was just a statement that carried far too much truth to it.

"Andy-" Sam tried to find the right words again but his thoughts were cut off by the ring of the bell and an excited toddler sprinting down the stairs and to the door.

"Sammy! Slow down or you're going to fall on your face!"

"Aunt Sarah is here! Mommyyyy come open the door!"

"I got," Sam smiled at her nodding towards her hands that were still needed to be washed.

"Thanks"

Heading towards the door Sam knew he was in for a beating but if Andy could come around to forgiving him then he was sure Sarah would too, _eventually._

"Open the door! Open the door!" Sammy really wasn't a patient kid! Something else he got from his father; when he sees something he wants he goes after it and takes it.

Taking a deep breath he unlocked the door and flashed his biggest dimple grin of the day, hoping it did the trick.

Standing on the other end of the door was Aunt Sarah, Uncle David, and their three kids. Sammy ran straight into his Aunt almost knocking the cake caddy she was carrying out of her hands.

"Let me take that from you," Sam made a move to grab it from her.

Handing it over Sarah gave a small grunt before whispering to him,

"Wipe that grin off your face little brother! I can't believe Andy even let you come today!"

Sam sighed knowing it was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't help but smile as her and Sarah watched Sam and David play with the kids in the backyard. They were supposed to be setting up before everyone else showed up but it seemed like they were more interested in playing airplane and mock-baseball with a stick for a bat. Andy's heart began to soften and she thought of the countless hours of fun Sammy would have with his father around.<p>

"Andy," Sarah looked at her with her big honest eyes, "He's my brother and I love him but that doesn't mean you have to forgive him right"

"I know Sarah," Andy shifted her gaze to one of the many pillars of support that she had been blessed with, "I mean, it's been about a month since he came back now. I'm not saying I'm over it or that I have the same trust and bond that we once did but maybe it's time to start building it back again"

Sarah smiled at the young woman infront of her. She was wise beyond her years and in some ways that made her feel sad for her but the tough experiences in her life shaped her to be the perfect woman for her brother.

"So what's the next step?"

"I don't know yet. I'm just going to see how things go with him and Sammy and decide from there"

"As angry at him as I am there is one thing I'm sure of" Sarah placed her hand on Andy's shoulder gently before continuing, "He loves you Andy"

"I know" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. A few more chapters left :) **


	21. Regret

**A/N: Thank you all once again for all the feedback. Dcj brought up an interesting point about how would Sarah know the depth of Sam's love for Andy since they hadn't really been together before he vanished. I thought that was a valid point. I think it might be one of those "off camera" things. As in for the 2 years he'd known Andy prior to the UC operation he talked about her and Sarah could see through him and saw that she was so much more than a partner. Likewise, in a previous chapter it was insinuated that they had spoken over the phone after he came back from the dead. In hindsight I probably should have included that conversation in the story. It wold of been an interesting point of view! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own RB **

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the house began to fill up with their friends. Jerry and Tracy came with Leo. Noelle and Frank brought their daughter who was just a month older than Sammy. Chris, Denise, Gail, and Dov all arrived together. They were followed by Oliver and his family and last to arrive were Luke and Jo who had eventually found their way back together while working on another case.<p>

Andy smiled as she watched everyone mingle together waiting for Oliver and Sam to finish grilling the meat. The air was crisp with just a tingle of cold wind. This would probably be the last BBQ before the leaves pilled up and the snow filled Toronto winters made them huddle indoors. It had become a division tradition to gather together at Andy's for get-togethers. In a way it had been their way of honoring and remembering Sam. But even with all her _family_ gathered around her something had always felt off; like something was missing. That is until today. Everything just felt perfect. She was almost afraid to open the screen door and join them-maybe it's just a perfect dream that would disappear once she did.

"Mommy!" Sammy ran up to the screen door and motioned for her to follow him

"What's going on little buddy?"

"I want you to come play with me! "

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!"

Sam's eyes lit up as he saw Andy running away from Sammy as he tried to squirt her with his water bottle. Even though it was a bit too cold for water play all the kid's were determined to get one last water fight in. And Sammy was determined to get his mother to join in!

"You gonna flip those burgers or you plan on feeding us burnt meat, brother?" Oliver noticed his friends eyes wonder and figured it was the perfect time for a witty comment.

"Just pay attention to the chicken Ollie, It's already flaming up!"

"You need a high flame for chicken! That's how you seal in the juices"

"I could get used to this" Sam's voice was barely over a whisper, as if he meant it only for himself.

"What, burnt burgers?" Oliver raised his eyebrows at him inquisitively.

"Arguing with you over how to cook meat and watching her run around with Sammy..." He chose to ignore his friends taunt.

"She'll forgive you Sam"

"I don't know if I'll forgive me"

"You didn't know Sam. Just don't screw up again, brother"

"Ahem" They both turned around to find David standing behind them, "So, Sarah sent me over and told me to take over the burgers. Something about them turning to ash if her brother was the one manning the grill" Oliver took this as his cue to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What'd I tell you, brother!"

"Well, if you ask me I think she just wants some time alone with her little brother" David's eyes had wondered to the row of perfectly seared burgers.

"Wish me luck!" Sam remarked as he handed David the spatula and made his way to Sarah who was sitting on the porch swing.

"A little birdie says you wanna talk?" he flashed her a smile hoping to ease the tension.

"Sit down Sammy" she motioned with her hand towards the empty place next to her.

Taking a seat next to her he playful placed his arm around her,

"Miss me?" he teased.

She pushed his arm away before turning her head to face him,

"You are not going to 'Sam' your way out of this one!"

"I know Sarah. I know I messed up bu-"

"Sam!" She cut him off, her voice rising slightly, "You don't get to explain your way out of it either. Being a cop is your job and I always knew it came with risks but I never thought I would be burying my baby brother. My world crashed down. You were all the family I had left..." her voice trailed off as tears began to brim in her eyes.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. It was never supposed to take this long. It was supposed to be a quick operation..." noticing she wasn't paying attention to his explanation he decided to sit in silence instead.

"Don't you get it? None of that matters!"

"I know"

"I'm glad your back Sammy but if you ever pull a stunt like that again I won't forgive you" Her voice was stern and he knew she meant every word.

"I know. I won't. I have too much to lose" Sarah followed his gaze and saw it resting on Andy standing with Tracy and the rest of the girls.

"She'll come around eventually"

"I hope so" Sam's chipper mood was clearly gone. His voice was now filled with doubt.

"You really did a number on her. If she hadn't found out she was pregnant I'm pretty sure she would of self-distructed"

Sam grimaced as he thought of the hurt he'd caused all the people he loved. He had doubted his decision 3 years ago, justified it to himself throughout the operation, and even felt satisfied with it when they made the bust. But now, sitting on his porch swing watching what he'd missed out on and thinking of the pain that was_ his_ fault he wasn't sure anymore. The only thing he was sure of is that he was going to make things right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**


	22. Cake

**A/N: Apologies for going so long without an update. No excuses just life! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own RB**

* * *

><p>"We had a great time Andy", Tracy gave her friend a hug whispering in her ear, "Talk to him" before letting go and slipping her shoes on.<p>

"See you later Sammy" Jerry nodded at him hoping that later wouldn't be tonight.

Sam gave a faint smile in response trying unsuccessfully to zip up his niece's jacket.

"Having trouble there Sam" Andy prodded.

"When did children's jackets get so complicated! What's the second zip for anyways?"

"Wait till you have to wiggle Sammy into his snowsuit in a few months!" Sarah continued the teasing.

Sam groaned. The worst part of Toronto winters was the time it took to bundle up in order to go outside. He couldn't imagine how much longer it would take with a child to bundle up.

"Sarah, why don't you guys spend the night? It's already dark out" Andy offered for the third time this evening.

"Oh no, it's alright Andy" Sarah smiled at her appreciatively, "Traffic should have died down by now. We'll make it back home by 10"

Andy nodded back and handed Sammy to his father as she knelt down to rescue Lizzy's jacket before Sam destroyed the zipper.

"Thank you Aunty Andy" Lizzy gave her a hug before sitting down to put on her shoes.

"Come on kids! We got to get moving" David ushered the children outside leaving Sarah to say her goodbyes.

"Andy, It was great seeing you and Sammy again" She pulled her into a strong hug.

"Sammy loves having you guys here"

"And you Sam, not sure how I feel seeing you again" she teased, attempting to get a rise from him. Instead all she got was a full dimple grin.

"Ok, " she conceded, "it was wonderful seeing you as well. And I expect you to be ALIVE the next time I come to visit!" She moved in to hug him but Sam took a step back and put a finger to his mouth motioning towards Sammy who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Sarah stood there taking in the sight of her brother holding his sleeping son and felt a rush of contentment. All felt right in that moment and she knew things would work out.

"Alright then, " she whispered, "I'll get out of your hair" Shooting them a final smile she let herself out and shut the door.

They stood there in the doorway for a moment not really sure what should happen next.

"Uhh," Andy stuttered, "Let me take him from you. I'll put him to bed"

"If it's alright with you I'd really like to tuck him in" his eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"Ya, sure" Biting her lip she added, "He can sleep in that shirt but try to slip on his pyjama pants. They should be on top of the dresser".

"I got it" Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he headed towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sam slowly pulled off his sons jeans trying his best not to wake up the sleeping toddler. The room was lit only by the hallway light as he searched for his pyjama bottoms. He found them right where Andy said they would be. As he slipped them on Sammy began to stir and wake up.<p>

"Shhhh, it's ok buddy. It's just daddy" The words were so simple but they felt so significant. He was his daddy.

Pants now on he brought the blanket up over his chest and gently tucked it around him. He found a stuffed lion next to the bed and assuming it was the toy he used to cuddle with he placed it besides him.

"I love you little buddy and I promise to always be here for you" Bending down he kissed his son's forehead before slowly making his way out of the room and standing in the doorway. _This is where I belong_.

* * *

><p>As Sam walked down the stairs he caught a glimpse of Andy in the kitchen again. This time she was putting away the extra food. Finishing that task she moved towards the sink and began placing the dishes into the dishwater. Sam noticed again how calm and content she looked. She knew the tasks she had to finish and was conquering them one at a time. She didn't seem frazzled or overwhelmed.<p>

"So I changed Sammy and he's in his bed" Sam made his presences known

"Thanks"

He just nodded in response.

"Anything else that needs to be cleaned up? Can I help?"

"I'm pretty much done in here but you can check the porch and make sure there are no paper plates left out. If there are just throw them in here" she handed him a black trash bag already half full with the rest of the days garbage.

"Sure" he took the bag and headed towards the back door happy she had taken up his offer of help.

Back in the kitchen Andy had put the last of the dishes in the dishwater and turned her attention towards the leftovers from the cake that Sarah had brought. Cutting herself a slice she took it with her to the couch. Her mind was racing and she hoped the double chocolate would calm her nerves.

The day with Sam had gone remarkably well. There were moments where she even forgot about all the issues between. He was there. He was attentive. He was gentle with Sammy. He was helpful. And he still gave her goose-bumps whenever he touched her. It had been the perfect day with family and friends. But that was just one day. Real life wasn't that simple. There was so much more to consider and so much that could go wrong.

"Andy" Sam called out to her gently.

"Ya?"

"Enjoying your cake much?" he smirked at her

"Sarah's a great cook" she blushed wondering how long he had been watching her.

"Can I join you? Never got around to having dessert"

"Umm, ya, sure. Grab a slice if you'd like" Her heartrate began to rise. She had assumed he'd leave once Sammy was in bed but dessert together meant they'd actually have to talk.

"I see why you were so mesmerized by this cake" Sam teased after taking his first bite. "Sarah was always into trying new recipes. What's this one?"

"Dark chocolate cake with caramel Swiss meringue buttercream covered in dark chocolate ganache. Definitely a show stopper"

"That's Sarah for ya!"

Andy nodded and smiled thinking about just how fortunate she was to have met Sarah.

"You know Andy, I'm really glad you got meet Sarah. I always hoped to introduce you two one day..." Sam's eyes were full of sincerity.

"I'm glad too Sam" There he goes reading my mind again.

That sat in silence finishing off their cake. Neither one wanted to speak for fear of ruining the moment. Sam set his plate down at the coffee table and inched closer to her on the couch taking her hand in his.

"Andy" his voice trembling slightly, "Thank you for today"

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and squeezed his hand before looking into his deep brown eyes,

"I'm really happy you got to meet Sammy. He needs you in his life"

"I'll be here for him from now on."

"I know you will Sam"

"I'm going to be here for you too Andy" his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to manage a smile.

"Don't!" her body tensed up, "Don't do that Sam!"

"What Andy?"

"Don't sit here holding my hand, smiling at me, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes, telling me you'll be here forever and always" her eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's the truth An-"

"No, It's not!" she cut him off, "You said this all before Sam. You said you were always here when it matters. You said you had my back. But when I needed you most you were gone. You left me. You let me think you were dead for 3 years. 3 years Sam!" her voice was quivering as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Please Andy..." his voice drifted off as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "That was the biggest mistake. I will regret it for the rest of my life. And I will spend every living moment trying to make it up to you. Just give me the chance to do that"

"You hurt me Sam..."

"I know Andy"

"I don't know how to trust you Sam"

"I know"

Silence enveloped them as Sam too her hands in his. Moving his right hand he cupped her cheek brining her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"Do you want me to let you move on?"

"I had 3 years to move on and I couldn't. You're just it for me"

"So you still love me?"

"More than ever"

"Do you want to be with me?"

Her mind was telling her to say no. He didn't deserve her yet. But her whole body was aching and her heart told her the only way to heal was in his arms. Unable to speak she simply nodded.

A small smile escaped his lips.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know where to go from here"

"I have an idea" a smirk developing on his face.

"Oh ya?" she couldn't help but smiling wondering what smart ass comment he'd come up with.

Sam look straight in the eye. His voice dropped an octave as he said,

"Ask me to stay"

Those four words transported her back to another world, another time. Her whole being remembered the last time those words were uttered between them. The last night they ever spent together. One of only 2 days they were a "couple". The reality is they had meant so much more to each other than any normal couple. They were partners in every sense of the word. Partners on the job, partners in life, partners in love, partners that would die for each other. That kind of bond doesn't disappear no matter what. And those four words reminded her of the bond they would always share.

Looking up at his eyes so full of sincerity pleading for an answer she let out the breath she was holding and allowed herself to enter his embrace. Whispering in his ear one last word before the warmth of his arms encased her,

"Stay".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm happy with it. **


	23. Nerves

**A/N: Again, apologies for the delay. I currently have a to-do-list about as long as this story so I'm trying to slowly work though it! **

**Originally this was supposed to be the epilogue and end of the story but as I started writing it it just kept getting longer and longer and I never got to that scene that felt like a good ending place. So I'll probably have 1 more chapter then the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: If owned Rookie Blue It would be on every week**

* * *

><p>He stood there on the lawn in his dress blues oblivious to the hustle of people around him. The sun was shining brightly but the rays were gentle. The air was crisp with barely a cloud in sight. And the trees had a slight mix of yellows and reds tangled between the green leaves. It was a perfect end of summer day. His mind drifted back to a similar day almost a year ago. The day he met his son for the first time. That day his heart had grown and he had felt a sense of purpose like no other. Having Andy finally forgive him that night was just the icing on the cake and had made his world complete. Now here he was today. Standing on the same lawn, surrounded by friends and family. He never doubted they would end up here one day.<p>

"You ok brother?" Oliver came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sam looked over at his friend standing next to him. It wasn't often that he got to see Oliver in his dress blues and he had to admit he looked rather handsome.

"'I will be Ollie!" he said with a half hearted smile.

"Nerves?"

"Just don't want her to change her mind"

"She would never do that Sam"

Sam nodded at his friend and continued to look out at the scene unfolding in front of him. He caught sight of Jerry with Leo trying to get him to hold still so he could fix his suite. Sarah was managing traffic, ordering everyone to their right places. Chris and Dov were finishing up the last touches to the yard, setting out the chairs. Zoe was watching Sammy and her girls giving them their instructions for the ceremony. Sam caught sight of his son and his heart warmed up. He walked up towards the group of children and couldn't help but smile.

"Is it alright if I steal Sammy away for a moment?"

"2 minutes Sam then you need to get in place yourself!"

Sam nodded knowingly. Today was not the day to ignore one of Zoe or Sarah's commands.

"Hey little buddy, you ready for today?" he lifted Sammy into his arms

"Yep! Aunt Zoe told me what to do"

"She did?" Sam flashed him a full dimpled smile, "And what did she tell you to do?"

"She told me to walk in between the chairs in front of the girls and that I get t hold a special box. Then I should give it to Uncle Ollie and stand next to you but if I get tired of standing I can go sit down in a chair next to Uncle David"

"That sounds like a really important job"

"It is!" Sammy was clearly excited about his role

"You're going to do great today buddy"

"I know" Sam couldn't help but laugh at his son's confidence.

"You better get back to Aunt Zoe so she can give you the special box"

Sammy nodded and jumped down from his fathers arms. Running towards Zoe and the children he called back over his shoulder,

"Good luck daddy!"

Sam let out a small chuckle. _Yep, I'm gonna need a lot of that! _

* * *

><p>Andy was standing in the window of their house looking at everyone in the yard. Seeing all their friends and family gathered her nerves went into overdrive. Even with all the growing up she'd had to do over the past few years she still couldn't shake her predisposition to run from commitment. And this here was the biggest commitment she could make. But this was the right thing to do. Sam was Sammy's father and he deserved the family she always dreamed of. Sam had proven time and time again in the past year that he was committed to them. She didn't doubt his commitment or his love. So now it was her turn to return the favor.<p>

"Andy!" Tracy had been standing behind her trying to get her attention for a while.

"Ya?" Turning around to see the annoyed expression on her face.

"I have to finish your makeup Andy! We have to head downstairs in 5 minutes"

"Sorry Trace" She smiled at her friend apologetically, "I'm just nervous"

"That's normal Andy. I'd be worried if you weren't"

"But this is the right thing to do, right?"

"That's a question only you can answer Andy"

"I know, I mean I love Sam and he's Sammy's father"

"Then what's the problem?"

"There is no problem! And that's the problem. I mean look at me Tracy, when has something ever gone smoothly for me?"

"So you're scared to marry Sam because everything is perfect?"

"Ya"

"Maybe it's just your time to be happy Andy" Tracy couldn't help but be slightly amused at her friend's need to worry and analyze everything. But in a way she knew she had a point. Andy's life had been filled with heartache after heartache so the idea that things would go as planned for once scared her.

"Now sit your pretty butt down and let me finish!"

* * *

><p>Sam looked out onto the rows of filled chairs. He chuckled when he realized there were probably more people in their dress uniforms than civilian clothing . His smile grew as he remembered how much time Andy had spent stressing over finding a day where the majority of the 15th would be off at the same time. As special as this day was for them he knew it also meant a lot to the 15th. Both him and Andy didn't have a lot of family so in a way this was their family.<p>

His eyes drifted towards the "aisle" leading from the backdoor of their house towards the "alter" he was standing at next to Frank. The door opened and Sam could feel his heartbeat quicken. He watched as Jerry escorted Gail. Jerry in uniform, now that was a sight to see! Next came Oliver with Sarah. Sarah shot him a smile and mouthed "relax" when she noticed him fidgeting.

There was a slight pause before Tracy made her appearance. She held onto her bouquet as her escort seemed more interested in the rings in his possession than holding onto her hand. Sammy handed off the rings to Oliver before reaching up and squeezing his father's hand.

The music queued up and Oliver's youngest along with Frank and Noelle's daughter came rushing out excitedly throwing flowers towards the rows of guests. Sam could almost imagine the talking-to they would be getting from Zoe later!

Sam held his breath as they neared the end of the aisle. Hoping and praying that Andy would come walking through those doors. He finally caught a glimpse of Tommy and her making there way through the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you not to worry Sammy" Oliver whispered into his ear.

Sam's relief was only momentarily as his breath was taken away once again when he looked up to see Andy on her father's arm. She was wearing a simple cream colored strapless A-line dress that flattered every part of her body. Her hair was done up with small strands falling from the sides allowing her beautiful neckline to show off a simple diamond chain. Her look was very relax, not over the top or fancy, but Sam had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

"Sam" Tommy nodded to him once they had reached the end of the aisle.

"Tommy" Sam returned the favor.

"You take cake of my little girl"

"You have my word, Sir".

With that Tommy nodded and headed for his seat. Leaving Andy and Sam to gaze into each others eyes forgetting that they were surrounded by everyone they loved. In that one moment everything felt perfect and all the worry and stress they were feeling disappeared.

"Ahem" Frank cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention. "We are all here today to _finally _witness the joining in marriage of two members of our family, Samuel Swarek and Andrea McNally. This day has been a long time coming and I know everyone at the 15th has _thoroughly_ enjoyed watching their relationship unfold!" This last comment earned him a chuckle from those in attendance "It is with great honor that I stand up here for them today. But as everyone who knows them knows these two never follow the rules or stick to tradition. As such they've opted to recite their own vows. So join me in witnessing their proclamations of love and devotion" With that Frank nodded to Sam letting him know it was show time.

Sam stepped forward and took Andy's hand in his own. His deep brown eyes looking into her soul. He was never the type to bare his soul, especially not in front of the world but today it was just them, no one else mattered.

"Andy," his voice was low and husky and she could feel the emotion oozing from it, "I will never forget the day you took me down in that alley. Not because you blew my cover and ruined 8 months of hard work" he tried to hide a smile as he caught her eyes rolling at him.

"The reason I will never forget it is because that's when I knew you were something special. The drive and determination you had was commendable. But what really stuck out for me was how invested you were in finding justice for everyone, even if it was a dead drug dealer. Your level of care and compassion is unmeasurable. You give more of yourself to others than anyone else I know and it is my hope that I can give back to you some of the joy, happiness, care, concern, and love you give me." He noticed her eyes begin to well with tears and eased his hand from her grip to wipe them away.

"When I came back into your life you had every right to shut me out forever. Instead you forgave me and gave the greatest gift I have ever gotten, a chance to be father to our son. I can never repay you for that or for the time we lost but what I can do is promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, till death do us part. " signalling to Oliver he took the ring from him.

"Andy, will you be my wife and give me the chance to spend the rest of my life loving you the way you deserve to be loved?"

Unable to speak she simple nodded her head and tried to hold her hand steady as he placed the ring on her.

A silence fell over them and everyone in attendance. No one had ever pegged Sam to be the type to lay all his cards out in the open. There was no doubt in anyones mind what this woman mean to him.

"Daddy," Sam felt a small tug on his coat

"Ya, buddy?"

"Is it over now? Can I sit down" the innocence of his question brought a sea of laughter.

"Sure Sammy. Go sit next to Uncle David and Lizzy" Sam smiled at his son. Glad that he took the attention off of him.

Once everyone had calmed down again Andy too his hands in hers. Sam's speech had calmed any doubts she had but it didn't make what she was about to do any less unnerving!

"If someone had told me 6 years ago when I was assigned as your rookie that one day we would be standing here together professing our love and commitment to each other in front of friends and family I would have scoffed at them. I mean, if I remember right the exact words you used on that day was 'I did not ask to be your partner. I'm not your boyfriend and I will not hold your hand' followed by, 'sweetheart you're not my type!'" Her impersonation of him earned a loud chuckle from everyone. Oliver especially couldn't contain himself and got a death glare from Zoe. Sam simply shook his head, partially in disbelief at his own words and partially in disbelief that she went there!

"Do you remember what else you said that day? You that regardless of how it came to be were were partners now. And as partners we had each others back no matter what. From that day there is no one I felt safer with. I knew no matter what you would be there for me, you would protect me, and you would have my back. For a while I thought that those feelings of comfort, safety, and closeness, were only on the job but I slowly realized that they transcended every part of my life. As partners we can speak with out words. We can understand without saying. We knew the others thoughts. And we anticipate their moves. The bond we have is stronger than any other. As partners we support each other. Learn from each other. And protect each other." It was Sam's turn to begin to tear up. For the 3 years he was away from her it was dreams of a day like today that brought him the strength to keep going.

"Sam, there is no one in the world I would rather be partners with. Be it on the job, in life, or to raise a son with. I love you and I would do anything You are it for me Sam Swarek. You are the one I want to go to bed with every night and wake up to in the morning. You are one I want besides me in good times and bad, for richer for poorer, and in sickness and in health. Sam, will you do me the honor of being my partner in life for life?"

Sam looked up at her and his eyes conveyed the answer before his lips moved.

"Yes!" and with that she placed his ring on his finger as their friends let out cheers and applause.

"And now, with the power invested in my by universallifechurch dot ca I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Frank managed to announce over the ruckus.

Before Frank could even finish they had leaned in lips crashing into each other. It was a kiss filled with hope, love, and passion. A kiss neither one wanted to part from. Every inch of their being begged for more as the cat calls and whistles rang out. Neither of them noticed though. Because for those few seconds all that mattered was them and the bond their connection with each other. Finally Sam pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers. A smirk beginning to creep onto his lips,

"Think we can skip the party? Head straight for the bedroom?"

"Sam!" she pushed him away playfully.

"Coppers, family, friends! It's with great pleasure I announce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek!" Frank stated before stepping forward and hugging them.


	24. Park

**A/N: Now that the season is over and Sam/Andy are actually together I find it harder to write for them. But I want to finish this story, so I hope this chapter does it justice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>The room was dark except for the slight ray of dawn creeping through the crack in the curtains. She tried to turn over and snuggle into him, closing her eyes shut and begging them to cooperate, to give her another hour of sleep. Giving up a few minutes later she softly slipped out from under the covers. Having a young child does that to you. No matter how tired you are your body still wakes you up at the crack of dawn. Fumbling around she found her sweater and slipped it on before making her way to the window seat and cracking open the curtain to take a look at the sun rising over the mountains.<p>

The view was breathtaking. Sam really did choose the perfect place for their weekend away honeymoon. The beautiful outdoors and extremely comfortable bed was all they needed, after all they had spent most of the weekend in bed. It was nice to be alone with Sam again but it just wasn't the same without Sammy around.

A slight shiver escaped her. Rubbing her hands together she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Her mind continued to drift through the memories of the last year. It really had been one whirlwind of a ride.

Sam returning was the last thing she had ever expected to happen. She had already come to terms with that. But a part of her deep, **deep**, down always did wish he might one day walk through the doors of their house again. When she imagined it in her mind she imagined running towards him in slow motion and jumping into his open embrace before kissing him passionately. Ha! How far from reality was that?

She agreed early on to give him a second chance for Sammy's sake but it took a lot longer for her to agree to letting him back into her life. She had to give it to him though, no matter how many ways she found to keep him at a distance Sam never gave up. He was always there and eventually she had to admit to herself how much greater her life was with him around.

She remembers the day she fully forgave him like it was yesterday. The weather was exceptionally warm for November in Toronto. Sam had just worked a night shift and was barely in bed for a couple hours when Sammy ran through the house begging to go to the park. He pointed out that there was sun today and that meant it was a park day. _My boys sure can be persuasive._ She offered to take him but he was wanted **both **of his parents to go. He wanted to play in the sandbox with his daddy just like Isaac did with his. Andy had always felt a slight twinge of sadness whenever she had seen Sammy's best friend playing with his father. Patrick was the perfect family man and he'd been Sammy's surrogate "park dad" for the past couple years but it always reminded her how great it would be if Sam was the one chasing their son around the park, pushing him on the swings, or making sand cakes with him. She hadn't realized until that day that Sammy had also been feeling the same hint of sadness and pain.

She remembers standing in the hallway trying to reason with him. Telling him that his daddy would love to go to the park with him but he just came home from work and that he could take him tomorrow. But Sammy would hear nothing of it. He told her that tomorrow would probably not be park weather. That it would be cold again and the sun would go away and then the snow would come and we'd have to wait lots and lots of weeks until it was sunny again. The boy had a point but Andy had worked nights once upon a time and knew how gruelling it was. Before she could argue further Sam stepped out of the bedroom fully dressed.

_"Ready to go buddy?"_

_"Daddy! You're awake!" his eyes lit up like Christmas lights._

_"Ofcourse! How can I miss the last park day of the year?" he gave Andy a subtle wink before turning back to his son, "Why don't you go get ready then?"_

_The boy didn't need to be told twice. He ran to his room to pick out a jacket and socks. _

_"You really didn't have to get up Sam. I could have gone alone with him Sammy"_

_"I told you I was going to be here for everything Andy. If that means early mornings and going to the park in freezing temperatures then so be it, Plus, I've been hearing too much about this Isaac kid and his dad. Better go size up my competition!"_

_Andy couldn't help but roll her eyes but she couldn't help but hide her grin. Amazing herself at how giddy she was getting to go to a **kids** park with Sam. _

She knew in that moment that he'd wormed his way fully into her good graces but it was cemented even more when she saw how proud Sammy was to show off his father to all his park friends. Sitting now looking out at the sun rising over the Tremblant mountains she was glad for the fresh start that life had given them

The sound of Sam stirring brought her back from her memories. She turned to look at him, letting out a small giggle as she saw him do his squinty eye-morning grimace look. He really was not a morning person.

"Why you up so early?" His voice was horse and deep.

"Sammy has me trained well!"

"That he does!" a small chuckle escaping him. "But I thought we agreed no getting out of bed till it's time to checkout?"

"Oh really, and why is that Mr. Swarek" Getting up slowly ready to make her way back into his warm embrace.

"I guess you'd better come here and find out Mrs. Swarek" His eyebrows raised every so slightly and a grin plastered on his face. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know this is short and doesn't really progress the story much but I wanted to include some insight into what happened between Andy allowing Sam to stay over and the wedding. The next chapter will be the epilogue. **


End file.
